My Best Friend's Wedding
by pink fluff
Summary: Hermione's with Viktor, Ron's with Hannah, Harry's engaged..but Hermione wants Harry! will she be able to change his mind before someone says i do... or is someone standing in her way...? COMPLETE! HHr,a lil RH
1. The Reunion

A/N: None of the character's are mine.

My Best Friend's Wedding

Prologue: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have all graduated from Hogwarts and the setting is now a couple of years later.

Chapter 1

Hermione looked at her watch.

"Bugger!"

She attempted to run as fast as her legs would allow her while clutching her bag tightly. She looked at it again. Five minutes left. She cursed under her tired breath and finally caught the train in her sights.

"Wait! No please, wait!" she called out, frantically waving her free arm at the train preparing to leave. At last she reached the train deck and slowed her pace to a quick walk.

"Thank you so much," she panted out and took a seat on the first vacant spot she saw. She was still taking in short breaths as she allowed her head to rest back and closed her eyes.

Missing this train would have been a great disappointment for Hermione. She had been planning this trip for weeks. It has been awhile since she's seen Harry or Ron so normally, she was quite excited upon receiving her letter of invitation to Fred's wedding. It's true, Harry, Ron, and Hermione did owl each other after their graduation in Hogwarts but even the close-knit Gryffindor trio had trouble keeping in close proximities of one another's lives. They accepted this, though they had made a pact to stay best friends forever. And now that they were all going to meet up again, it was difficult to hide the anxiousness. Hermione knew very little of the details of her best friend's lives. All she knew was that Ron worked with his father studying muggles and more recently, met a girl in Fred and George's Joke shop while helping out, as Fred had been busy planning the wedding and all. As for Harry, she had heard news of him possibly being recruited into Puddlemere United. So as far as she knows, her friends had done pretty good for themselves.

Hermione herself was doing fine, too. She had been dating Viktor Krum for a little bit more than a year now and had been working with the Ministry of Magic as the head Potions analyst since she graduated.

She opened her eyes only to realize the train had come to a stop. _'I'm here already?? How long have I had my eyes closed?'_ She looked around to see everyone still seated either droned out, sleeping, or chattering amongst themselves.

"Sorry folks. We're just having a small delay. We should be moving along any minute now." The voice on the speakers spoke out. Hermione grunted to this and slumped back in her chair. A loud arrogant voice then shook Hermione to her core.

"I don't care how sorry you are! I will not tolerate incompetence in my presence, even if it is just one of your pathetic excuses for a servant." _'Why do I feel like I've heard that voice before?'_ Hermione's heart sank upon hearing the second man's response.

"Yes sir, Mr. Malfoy. Again, my apologies."

"Just get away from me before I have you thrown off this train as well."

Hermione could feel rocks in her throat as she realized the voices were getting closer and closer, accompanied by two sets of footsteps. The second pair of feet stopped and began walking away, while one set of feet were still making its way towards her. Quietly praying it wasn't Malfoy who was heading closer, she quickly and tightly closed her eyes. She allowed several seconds to pass before opening her eyes again. To her sheer horror, there he was, sitting right in front of her; the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, pale-faced ferret boy she'd hated so much in the flesh, only slightly older. His eyes was focused upon a copy of the Daily Prophet, sitting upright on his lap. She would have liked to have left him alone. Clearly, he hadn't even spotted her. And she could've slipped out unnoticed as soon as she reached her destination. But no. Her vocal chords had other plans for her.

"M-Malfoy?" she stuttered, having it come out as quiet and squeaky. He sharply lifted his head to her direction, still holding the cold, hard stare he'd given the other man previously.

"It's Mr. Malfoy to you, sweetheart" he spat at her venomously, emphasizing on the 'Mr'. Hermione's eyes widened, wondering why her voice betrayed her. He was now looking at her carefully, as if pondering something in his mind.

"You seem awfully familiar" he finally said after several seconds of silence. In her mind, she scolwed herself for opening the lines of communication between herself and her seven-year rival.

"I get that a lot," she says quickly making grab for the pumpkin juice she'd bought earlier, and hoping that should discourage him from saying anything else.

"No it's more than that. It's the way you slouch so manly, and the way you unattractively bite your nails…"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione suddenly cried out. She wasn't thinking when the words escaped her lips, but they did as a reflex. Draco, who in turn was ready to go on the defensive, had stood up above Hermione and glowered down at her. His face was in a hard frown and looked as if he was ready to hex her. Instead, his face softened to a mocking smirk she recognized all too well.

"Granger. I should've known it was you. Why, you've barely changed, haven't you? You'd think that after some time you'd start looking decent, but I guess it just made you worse-looking." He had sat back down, enjoying the torture he lay before his long-time nemesis. But Hermione just glared at him. Somehow he always knew the right buttons to push. But still, much to her efforts, she tried to ignore his taunting.

"So how is Weasley and Potter? Have those two prats eloped yet? I always thought they made a good couple." Hermione gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Look, Malfoy. Why don't you just busy yourself with whatever it was you were doing before-perhaps torturing little house elves-and leave me alone!" With that, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and focused her attention to the window. But Draco had other plans in mind. He coolly walked up to her again and stood his ground, still smirking at her.

"I know you can't resist me, Granger. You don't have to fight it. If it makes you feel better, I won't tell anyone." That was about all she could take from him. She looked up at him disgustedly and stood up herself so as almost eye level to him. She then grabbed her pumpkin juice and slowly poured it over his head. Draco stared at his soaked robes incredulously. Out of luck, the train had stopped and Hermione was finally in London. She glanced out her window to see Ron fishing through the crowd of people filing out with his eyes. She smiled, grabbed her bag and began to push through the crowd.

"You filthy little-!" was all she heard, his voice cut off by the sound of the train's whistles. Hermione ran out excitedly and grabbed Ron in her arms, hugging him tightly.


	2. In the Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 2

"'Mione!" came the muffled voice of Ron, his face buried in her embrace. Hermione released him from her grip allowing Ron some breathing room as he choked in some air.

"You're a little too excited to see me."

Hermione just smiled at him. Same old Ron Weasley. He had barely changed at all: still the same clear water blue eyes, red hair, pasty face. But now his hair was somewhat longer, shadowing over his eyes, and was an intense red perhaps deeper than before, all within his tall, slightly muscular built.

"You know you're happy to see me, too, Ron."

He smiled crookedly.

"So how was your trip on the way here? George told me not to even come pick you up coz he said you've probably gone missed your train." He carried her bag as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

She chuckled to herself.

"Oh, I almost did. And as for my trip...well, I did run into Malfoy."

"Ferret boy?? Good Merlin, how unfortunate for you."

They continued talking until they reached the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hermione Granger!" a voice came from across the room. "Is that you?"

Hermione turned around to see a delightfully happy Mrs. Weasley walking fast towards her.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"Why, dear, you're looking even more lovely than before!" She hugs Hermione, rocking her back and forth. "You can go in the other room. We're just doing some last minute details for the wedding tomorrow. Everyone's just about here...except for Harry of course."

She turned around to leave and shouted over her shoulder, "Ron you put her things upstairs!"

"Yes mum," Ron mumbled, trudging Hermione's bag to the staircase.

Hermione just stood there confused by Mrs. Weasley's words.

"Why isn't Harry here?" she called to Ron who was half way up already.

"Didn't you hear? He's on a vacation with his girlfriend and her parents. Down in France I think."

"With the parents? How serious are they?"

"Dunno. Pretty serious if you voluntarily wanna go out with the parents."

"I always thought Harry would go for someone with a bit more class than that bird from Puddlemere."

Ron set down the bag on the steps.

"He's not with her anymore, Hermione. He's with a different bird."

She stared at him unbelievingly.

"Who is she then?"

Ron shrugged and continued up the stairs. Curious about Harry's new girlfriend, she hesitantly entered the next room to see everyone already seated around a long table.

Scattered randomly were family and friends. And in the center was the bride and groom themselves: Angelina and Fred.

After saying 'hi' to everyone she knew (plus congratulating the happy couple), Hermione seated herself between Ginny and George.

"So I take it you've heard about Harry," Ginny whispers to her.

Hermione nods slowly, not sure if Ginny meant something more than what Ron told her.

"We were together, you know. For about two months until I left him for Vincent."

Hermione looked at her friend with confused eyes.

"Who's Vincent? I don't think I've heard of him."

"Sure you have Hermione. He went to Hogwarts with us."

Hermione almost choked on her carrots as she realized who Ginny was referring to.

"Crabbe?? Vincent Crabbe?!"

Ginny's eyes widened and gave her a hurtful look. Hermione tried to restrain her laughter and shock, which was trying to escape her lips. Finally she gained control of herself.

"I mean, yes Crabbe...er, Vincent. I knew him." She managed to keep a straight face while nodding her laughter away.

"We like to think she was under the Imperius during that time." George leaned from Hermione's left side and whispered to her. She managed to stifle a giggle.

"So... how's Goyle?" Hermione asked turning back to Ginny.

This time, it was George's turn to laugh but he didn't bother hiding it. Ginny gave him an icy stare and returned to her dinner, completely ignoring Hermione's question.

Ron finally returned and sat down in front of Hermione. After dinner, everyone gave their toasts and some stayed back to chat while others headed upstairs for their bed. Hermione was among them. She sat on the edge of the bed reading. Ron walked by her room and just stood by the door.

"You seemed kinda quiet during dinner. Is something wrong?"

Hermione looked up, sighed, and slowly put her book down.

"I was just counting on seeing Harry tonight. It's been so long."

"Yea, I know. But don't worry. We'll see him tomorrow. Said he'll be here before the wedding."

Hermione nods as she stares off into the distance.

"Well I suppose we should get some sleep now. We do have to wake up early."

Ron eyes droop sadly at the word 'early', shuffling his feet over to his room.

Hermione pulled the covers over her and attempted to clear her mind. _'Tomorrow...I get to see Harry and catch up with him, and I get to attend Fred's wedding...what could be better.'_

A/N: All these characters are fictional and based on the Harry Potter books.

Btw, guys pleeeeaaaasssee review! I wanna kno if its any good


	3. Fred's Wedding

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up to the cheerful singing of Mrs. Weasley which could be heard from the hallway. She rubbed the sleep out her eyes to catch a glimpse of the sun rays sneaking their way through her eyelids.

"Ugh," she grunted, attempting to shield herself from the blinding light.

"Hermione, get up! We have to help with the preparations." Ginny flung the sheets from around Hermione, exposing her pajamas to daylight.

"Preparations?" asked the disgruntled half asleep witch.

"The wedding!"

That woke her up slightly, forcing herself to literally roll out of bed.

"You're practically worse than Ron," Ginny commented rolling her eyes and heading out the door. "We're leaving in 10 minutes," she called over her shoulder and caught a quick view of Hermione suddenly rushing about the room trying to fix herself up.

About an hour later, they were in the reception hall hanging decorations along the walls, chairs, and tables. Hermione was busy rearranging the centerpieces with Ron until Ginny caught the corner of her eye.

"Ron, whats the matter with Ginny? She seems a little... distant."

Ron followed Hermione's gaze to his baby sister.

"Oh, her." He looked down reluctantly. "She's been a little down since her break up with Harry some months ago. We thought she'd gotten over it this summer, but ever since the announcement of the engagement, well I guess she's just having a rough time." He was now looking back at her sympathetically.

"That's awful. I can only imagine how Harry took it."

"He felt horrible about leaving her but I can understand why needed to."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, allowing some of the bows to slip from her fingers.

"Harry left **her**? But...I thought...she told me..."

Ron sighed knowingly. "We don't wanna correct her. I mean, would you?"

Hermione gave her another sad look as Ginny forced a weak smile while talking to her father.

A couple of hours later, everyone was dressed for the wedding. Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror carefully and smiled at the image. She looked great, or at least in her opinion she does.

A knock came on her door.

"Is there by chance a pretty lady here who'd like me to escort her downstairs?" Ron peeked his head through the opening, gently pushing the rest of the door open and held his arm out in front of him.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head at Ron's reflection in the mirror. He wore a sky blue dress robes-a slightly darker shade of powder blue-his fiery hair neatly combed to the sides of his head, and his shoes were a shiny black.

"Ronald Weasley, what on earth are you wearing?" Hermione turned around with a wide smile on her face. Ron looked down at his robes innocently.

"What? George picked it out. He said the whole bridal party is wearing this color."

She couldn't help but let out a lighthearted laugh as she approached him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Tell the others I'll be down in a minute. I just need to add on a small touch." She turned, heading again in front of the mirror.

"But 'Mione!" Ron whined in his high pitched voice. "You look fine already. We're gonna be late."

"This will only take a minute Ronald. Go wait downstairs." Hermione didn't bother to turn around as she busily put on a pair of earrings. She can hear his footsteps treading heavily on the steps. As soon as he reached the bottom, she heard a gasp, some excited squealing, and happy muffled voices. Of course, Hermione jumped to her first conclusions of who could be down there causing so much commotion. _'Harry!'_

She dashed out the room and sprinted down the stairs, half tripping over her lilac dress robes delicately hanging by her feet. Upon stumbling on the bottom step, a huge grin spread from ear to ear, she instead saw Ron caught in a whirl of embrace of pink ribbons and blonde hair.

The view made her both uncomfortable and slightly angry. Angry at the fact that 1)it wasn't Harry and 2)that the girl clung tightly around Ron's neck. Hermione had seen Ron with other girls before but not one he was so attached to, literally.

Everyone else in the room seemed oblivious to the fact that new company had just entered the room as all were busy with their own affairs. Ron must've sensed Hermione's presence because at that very moment, his eyes shot in her direction and pulled his lips apart from the blonde girl to introduce them.

"Hermione. You remember Hannah don't you? from Hufflepuff?"

It took Hermione a while to shake away the shock and extend her hand to Ron's girlfriend.

"Of course. How could I forget, you were a prefect with us."

That just about seemed to break the tension in both Hermione's and Hannah's nerves, as the girls began talking all the way to the small chapel.

Everyone had taken their seats as the wedding march began to play from the harp. From her seat on the groom's side, Hermione had a perfect view of the alter; the bridesmaids wearing a pale pink on the right side of the priest, Fred standing in the middle waiting patiently for his bride, the best man-George-and groomsmen Bill and Ron standing on the far left. Ron obviously standing out with his bright blue facade amoungst the sea of black dress robes. At last, Angelina had made it down the alter and took her place beside Fred. The ceremony began. Everything seemed as if it was going smoothly until it was time to say the vows. Fred had stuttered out his words, as if he was choking on it and was simply impossible to swallow. When it came time for Angelina's vows, she had pretty much the same problem. But unlike Fred, half way through it she gave up. Without wasting anytime she told him she didn't want to get married, right then and there. A loud gasp could be heard throughout the small chapel sweeping like a wave. But instead of a horrified Fred, he smiled and said he felt the same. Both laughed and ran out the building, hand in hand.

No one said anything but stared at one another, not sure what's supposed to happen now that there's no wedding. An embarassed Molly Weasley stood up and apologized to the whole bunch. Arthur added that the reception will continue as planned. Hermione grinned to herself. _'Thats probably to keep the guests from getting upset.'_

At the reception hall, all the guests forgot about the fact Angelina and Fred never said their "I do's" and just had a fun time drinking and dancing.

From the bar, Hermione watched a gleeful Ron dancing with Hannah. When the song ended, Ron stumbled to the bar where Hermione had her feet planted, panting heavily like a hound.

"Hermione you've got to get out there. It's loads of fun!" Ron motions for the dance floor.

She only lifted a brow and brought the glass of butterbeer to her lips.

"You know what, I think I'll pass."

"Aw c'mon mate. You haven't moved from this spot since we got here."

"No, it's fine. Go back to Hannah. She looks like she's missing you."

"Alright, but next song I'm dragging your arse with me." And with a dramatic spin, Ron was back on the dance floor in Hannah's arms.

Hermione focused her attentions on the butterbeer in her hands and sulked. Why was it when she needed Viktor the most he wasn't there to comfort her? She knew it was selfish thinking. He'd been called away for some important business which is why he couldn't come with her. She leaned her chin on her knuckles and sighed.

But before her mind could drift away again, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" a low velvety voice sounded from behind. Thinking it was Ron, Hermione slowly spu around to face him.

"I thought I told you-"

She stopped mid-sentence as she came face to face with a familiar smile and a set of sparkling green eyes.

"Harry!" She lunged forward to hug him, losing their balance for a brief moment.

"How have you been? No, scratch that. Where have you been?" She made an effort to look upset but Harry knew could see right through her.

"I got here kinda late. But I walked in on time to see the wedding...or lack thereof."

They both laughed lightly at the situation as Harry took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. They spent hours talking and dancing. And when they grew tired, they continued their conversation at a nearby table.

While dancing with him, Hermione noticed a big difference between Ron and Harry. For one thing, Harry's changed a lot more, for the better. He didn't look as awkward with his lean built as he used to. Now he stood tall and confident, looking ravishing in his navy blue robes. He didn't have a wide muscular frame like Ron but the muscles he did have, which was mostly found on his arms and stomach, were well shaped and chiseled. His hair wasn't a mop of brown mess anymore either; it was adorned neatly on the top of his head and was a shiny black. This eyes shimmered under the glowing lights of the hall like stars in a cloudless night sky.

'_He didn't look like this the last time I saw him,'_ thought a bedazzled Hermione.

During their seventh year in Hogwarts, Hermione had felt strong feelings for Harry but was afraid to act on them. She knew she would be risking their friendship if she did so she left it alone, hoping it would dissolve like so many of the Potions she's brewed in her lab. Plus, the distance that was to follow that year between the three friends was hopefully working in Hermione's favour by weakening this 'crush'... and it did.

But now, Hermione could feel those very same feelings bubbling up to the surface without even knowing it. Perhaps she was in denial? No, it couldn't be. But for whatever reason, she found it hard to tear her eyes away from his. And all the while throughout the couple of hours indulged in conversation, she forgot about everything else: Viktor, Ron and Hannah, Ginny, Fred and Angelina, and whoever else she thought was important when she woke up that morning.

At around 1 a.m., Harry and Hermione decided to call it a night and decided to search for Ron. Not being able to find him anywhere, they assumed he'd already gone with Hannah.

The two made their way to the Leaky Cauldron discussing their love lives. When they reached the room Ginny and Hermione shared, they paused at the door.

"Hard to believe it's been two years since I last you." started Harry, regret in eyes for having waited that long. "How's Viktor? He must be a fantastic person for you to stay with him for so long." A smile forming on his lips.

Hermione gave out a quiet chuckle.

"He's quite a guy alright."

They stood there for several seconds not saying anything.

"So I hear you've got a... a new girl." Hermione commented to break the silence.

"I guess you could say that... which reminds me, she's flying up here tomorrow so we can all go out with Ron and Hannah. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Pleasure." Hermione nodded away with sarcasm in her tone. But Harry hadn't noticed.

"Perfect. I'll see you in the morning then. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asked me to help bring all presents and such back to the burrow."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as her face flushed but he had turned away and ran down before he had a chance to catch it.

She sighed and quickly but quietly slipped into her dark room.

'_What's wrong with me? Why do I all of a sudden feel so shy around him? I mean, it's only Harry for Merlin's sake.'_

That night, Hermione fell asleep with mixed feelings racked in her brain.

**A/N: **ok here comes my fave part...you review YAYY!

For the next one, I'll be revealing Harry's love interest but it shouldnt come as a big surprise.


	4. Bitter surprises

Chapter 4

Hermione brushed her teeth while laughing at herself in front of the bathroom mirror.

'_I cannot believe I almost presumed I was starting to feel something for Harry...again. I'm with Viktor now. What do I care if Harry is with someone. It's not like I like him.'_

This conclusion of her runaway imagination made her feel silly. It was absurd to think she could develop yet another crush on someone she hasn't seen in two years, especially when she had a boyfriend whom she cared for. That was something love-crazed girls did. Not Hermione Granger, never. She was too levelheaded for that nonsense.

Ginny walked in on her psychotic episode of self-laughter. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked, feeling an obligation to join her. She knew that psychotic look in Hermione's eyes. She'd seen it for the most part during their Hogwarts days before a test or a major project was due.

"Nothing,"mumbled Hermione as she spat out the remaining toothpaste in her mouth.

When everyone had gotten dressed, they traveled back to the burrow by floo powder except for Bill and Arthur who took the car home carrying the presents in the back seat.

Upon ariving, they all sat down for breakfast while waiting for Bill and Mr. Weasley to arrive.

"Mum, how come Charlie didn't show up? He olwed me a week ago, said he was gonna make it." Ron spoke out while chewing his eggs.  
Hermione shook her head and gave him a disapproving stare. How he got a girl like Hannah was beyond her.

"No, he said he was only gonna show up for the reception." George cut in.

"Yes but he obviously found out about Fred's irresponsible actions so he stayed put." Mrs. Weasley finished, her face turning sour at the mention of Fred's name.

"What about Percy? I don't remember seeing him either." Hermione inquired before taking a big sip of her pumpkin juice.

At that moment, everyone turned quiet and stared at her. She could feel her cheeks burning wondering what she'd done wrong. "What?"

Mrs. Weasley's face was both disappointed and understanding. "Hermione dear, Percy-" she began softly but was cut off by George.

"He wasn't welcome." George stated unaffectedly. "Dad disowned him."

Hermione's mind flashed back to the unfortunate events of fifth year, and Percy's betrayal to the family. She felt stupid for even bringing it up, wishing she hadn't said anything at all. Now all she's done was pour salt on an open wound.

"I-I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot."

Harry reached from across the table and lay a hand on Hermione's. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I think it's something we'd all like to forget."

Hermione looked over from Mrs. Weasley to Ron to Harry, who all grinned at her reassuringly. She smiled back weakly.

Harry always knew what to say to ease the tension in her shoulders. When she looked up at him again, her gaze drifted to those amazing green eyes of his. His light-hearted smile gave her a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach which was hard to describe and she couldn't tell why.

After breakfast was through and Bill and Arthur arrived at the burrow, all the guys including Ginny went out to play quidditch while Hermione and Hannah watched from the ground. Hermione's eyes wandered back and forth but somehow always found their way back to Harry. In her mind she lectured herself over and over, then forcing a conversation with Hannah to drift her thoughts elsewhere. When the boys tired of quidditch they decided to rest for a bit and continue their game later. Ron and Hannah sat down on the grass together, looking very comfortable alone. George had taken Ginny inside so as not to get her worked up on Potter. Harry and Hermione were the only ones left.

He approached her, sweat beads glistening off his forehead, and plopped down on the grass beside her.

"Hey Herm," he said casually, flashing her a smile. Even tired and sweating, he still looked radiant in her eyes. "Wanna go for a walk?"

She found it hard to refuse him, as he lay there on his back, his elbows propping him up. They strolled around a nearby field, never running out of things to discuss.

'_Why can't I stop staring at him? Am I under a curse or something?'_

She continued staring at his face as if memorizing his features as he kept on talking like Hermione was listening intently.

'_I can't be. So why do I feel like a silly school girl? Okay, so what if I **do** like him. It's not as if I love him. Now that would be worse. Alright, thats good progress. I like him, I'm not "in-love" with him but I do love him.'_

She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth feeling as if the words had floated from her mind out of her mouth.

"Mione?" Harry stopped and looked at her with confused eyes. "Are you alright?"

Hermione kept her mouth cupped with her hands, not sure what she was just thinking. Could that have been... a confession? Was she finally realizing the long-hidden emotions she'd harboured for Harry? It had to have been a mistake. But it wasn't. She knew it was real because as soon as she thought it, she felt a huge weight lifted from her that she didn't even know was there. So now Hermione's admitted it to herself, what was she going to do about it? The logical answer rapidly came to her like common sense: nothing. In any other case she would do nothing since she was attached and so was Harry. Her chance to be with him had passed and she just had to accept the fact she lost. On the other hand, Hermione was not the type of person to accept defeat. She was a fighter, and a winner. And if she believed in her love for Harry enough, she knew she could win his heart, too. Of course there was the matter of her relationship with Viktor and Harry's with... whomever she was. Still, Viktor had never made her feel the way Harry could with a simple touch of his hand. And as for Harry's girlfriend, as harsh as it sounded, Hermione was sure Harry would choose her over the other girl if she professed her feelings. After all, she had the advantage of knowing him longer than that other girl could ever compete with.

"Hermione, you in there?" Harry waved a hand in front of her face shaking her back to reality.

She had made her decision. She was going to tell him, now.

"Harry, I have something to tell you." she said gravely, her hands shaking.

"What is it?" He leaned closer, aware of the seriousness in her voice.

"Umm, I don't quite know how to say this..." She took in a deep breath and collected herself. "...okay here goes. Harry I-" She stopped, noticing his eyes were not on her anymore but concentrated on something behind her.

"Harry, what-"

"She's here!" He ran past her to a wide clearing.

Hermione followed him and traced his eyes to a figure flying in closer and closer. "She?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer.

"The girl I was telling you about." His face lit up eagerly in anticipation of her landing.

Hermione felt a tinge of jealousy and anger.

'_Just calm down Hermione,'_ she told herself while biting her lip. _'A little competition never did you any harm in the past. It's what makes the game fun. This girl will be gone by the end of the week.'_

The two friends waited together as the girl landed her broom and spun around to face them. As the girl's face came into view, Hermione's eyes widened and her stomach dropped to her knees.

'_Cho... ?'_

**A/N:** ok i need ur opinions here...do u think i shouldnt put in so much detail coz im realizing my chapters are getting longer than wht i intended them to be. or should i just leave it the way it is? well its up to u please review...


	5. The Announcement

Chapter 5 – Harry's Announcement

There was Cho and Harry, holding each other on a wide field of fresh flowers, the smell of wholesome dewdrops filled the crisp spring air, while a speechless Hermione looked on from the sidelines.

'_Breath, Hermione. Just breath.'_ She could hear herself saying when her heart skipped several beats and her breath shortened.

"I missed you, Harry" Cho whispered, barely even noticing a third party was present.

"I missed you, too, Cho" Harry replied just as sweetly.

Hermione felt frozen, not knowing if she should leave or not. Part of her wanted to dart from that scene in a shrieking panic but her other half wanted to stay and rip them from the other's embrace. She shook herself to return back to sanity.

Harry's eyes wandered away from Cho just long enough to remember Hermione still standing there.

"Oh. Hermione you remember-"

"Cho. Yes, of course." Hermione quickly cut off Harry, her voice high and fast as she reached for Cho's hand and shook it vigorously.

'_Cho? Cho?!! The same Cho who chose Cedric over you??'_ Hermione was screaming inside her head but hid her thoughts behind a forced smile.

"Well," she began, clapping her hands together, "I think it's about time we head back. They must be looking for us," she finished with a shaky laugh which died down in an awkward silence.

As all three of them walked back to the burrow with Cho enlightening them with stories of her trip there while Harry walked beside her and Hermione bringing up the rear, her paces several feet away from the two.

'_Cho…Cho's the new girlfriend.'_ The words echoed itself in her mind. _'After everything that's happened I can't even believe he'd give her a second thought.'_ Hermione's insides boiled with anger, remembering the bitter breakups between Harry and Cho during their Hogwarts days. _'If I know Ron as well as I think I do, he'd probably feel the same way about this.'_

On the contrary, Ron was ecstatic about having Cho back in Harry's life. In fact, all the Weasleys were, even Ginny who had always taken a liking to Cho.

While everyone was in the living room, talking excitedly, asking Cho what she's been up to, Harry grabbed their attention saying he had an announcement to make. Everyone grew silent as Harry and Cho looked into each other's eyes.

"Actually, **we** have an announcement to make." Harry took Cho's hand in his with love in his eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made a face. _'What do they possibly have to say that could be so important.'_ The frustration must've have shown right through her because Ron gave her an odd look.

Harry opened his mouth but before as much as a word could slip out, the Weasley family owl flew in and rolled onto the coffee table, spilling the coffee and tea all over the place.

"That bloody bird." Bill muttered while everyone began picking up the spilled items.

"Erol's got a letter." George bent down to pick up the scrolled parchment from the owl's leg.

"It's from Fred… He went on his honeymoon with Angelina… He's coming back in a couple of days… probably Wednesday." George said, quickly finishing scanning through the letter.

Mr. Weasley had an amused grin on his face and shook his head but his wife did not look as pleased.

"I'll get more tea," she said, about to stand up.

"No, it's alright mum," Ron released Hannah's hand and touched Molly's shoulder lightly. "I'll get it. Uhmm, would you mind helping me Hermione?" He turned to face her as he jerked his head towards the kitchen, an urgent look in his eyes.

Confused, she stood up and followed him. Before entering the kitchen she stole a quick glance behind her at Cho, comfortably snuggled into Harry, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. When she turned her gaze back ahead of her, she was startled to find Ron's whole body facing her, waiting, with his arms crossed.

"For goodness sake, Ron! Must you startle people like that?!"

"What's going on with you Hermione?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" She gave him a playful smile as she walked past him to get the tea pot.

"Well, something tells me you're not too thrilled about a certain someone."

"I don't know what you mean." Ignoring his probing, she carefully poured some tea into cups.

"I think you do." He was now leaning against the sink, his eyes still cautiously watching her face. "Come on, Herm. You could at least be more discreet with your dirty looks."

Hermione looked straight ahead and bit her lip. Did it really show that easily?

"Don't be ridiculous Ron." She let out a nervous laugh as she placed the cups on the tray with a shaky hand and lifted it up to walk back to the living room. Ron looked at her skeptically, holding open the door.

Hermione carefully set down the tray and both of them sat back down. Ron narrowed his eyes at her and Hannah, noticing this look, glanced at him confused.

"Alright, alright. So what's this news about already?" George spoke out loud everyone's thoughts. Full attention returned to Harry and Cho.

Harry's glistening eyes met Hermione's.

"We, me and Cho…"

"We're getting married!" Cho squealed, excitement luminating her face.

The whole room gasped in surprise, but quickly recovered into a swarm of extended congratulations and happy appraise.

"Well that's some news now, isn't it mate?" Ron headed towards Harry for a hug. The entire family was thrilled and happy for the newly engaged couple. All but Hermione that is. She sat in her seat quietly, her legs still crossed and her fingers neatly laced through the other. Her jaw may have dropped, she wasn't all too sure. All she knew of was the gnawing feeling eating her inwards, like someone else had won the honour of being at the top of her class.

"So when's the wedding?" Mr. Weasley asked, becoming very interested.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, hitting him on the arm. "That's none of our business. We don't even know how long they've been engaged."

"No, it's alright," Harry said with a laugh. "I only proposed about a week ago, and we wanted to make the wedding for the 23rd."

Hermione's eyes widened. "But that's nearly 2 weeks away!" she blurted out, harsh objection in her tone. She had uncrossed her legs and unlaced her fingers during the sudden outburst which shocked her and the pairs of eyes now fixed upon her.

Hermione gulped.

'_How am I going to talk myself out of this?'_ She took a minute, pausing to think.

"That's great!" she finally boomed, feigning in her best fake smile jumping from the couch to embrace the couple. Everyone seemed convinced, smiling greatly and sighing in relief, as did Hermione.

Excited talking filled the room once again, Harry and Cho being bombarded with loads of questions. Hermione escaped to a small corner, hyperventilating softly.

"Not…happening" she panted to herself. How was it possible that only 24 hours ago she was missing her platonic friendship with Harry and now, all she wanted was to rip off Cho's silky, perfect, black hair.

That night Hermione skipped dinner, claiming she wasn't hungry. She sat on the floor in Ron's room alone, leaning against the bed while flipping through old pictures.

"I wonder how it would be now if things were different back then," she said out loud to no one in particular. In her hand she held a picture of her and Harry together. "Why in bloody hell did I have to go and fancy Harry!" She slammed her fist on her knee and was talking louder than before.

Just then, Ron showed up at the door.

"Herm?" he called quietly she almost didn't hear.

"Ron! How long have you been standing there?" She hurriedly stood up, scattering the pictures about.

He ignored her question, slowly making his way to the photos littering the wooden floor. His eye quickly spotted the one she just previously looked over.

"Hermione…" he said again, as if afraid to continue.

"What?" she replied rather harshly, the defense in her voice.

"What were you doing?"

Hermione stared at her feet guiltily. _'Ron knows something!'_ she told herself. _'Should I tell him everything? But how can I, I don't even understand this myself!'_

"Nothing," she lied.

"Why is-"

"Okay, I was thinking about me and Harry. Happy now?" Hermione blurted out without warning.

Ron's expression was priceless. His eyes were wide enough for his eyeballs to roll out of its sockets. His face was paler than the time he spotted a spider on his pillow. And his voice became squeaky and deranged.

"So it's true then? You do fancy Harry."

Hermione sighed heavy heartedly. "It's more than that Ron. I… I think I love him."

"You what?!" he shrieked piercingly. Hermione attempted to stop him by gesturing with her hands for him to lower his volume, but he was too caught up in his disbelief. "How can this happen?? You haven't seen him in two years!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled sharply, her voice towering over his. "Would you keep your voice down, please."

He became aware of the loud pitches they were speaking in, and continued in a screaming whisper. "Holy Merlin, he's getting married Herm!"

"Yes, I know. I was there, too, Ron."

"What about Viktor?"

"I still care about Viktor…" she sighed before continuing, "…which is why I'm planning on ending things with him."

"Hermione! You do know it won't matter whether you're with Viktor or not, Harry **is** engaged. And to Cho… his ex girlfriend."

"Exactly," Hermione beamed with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Don't you see? He doesn't belong with her. They broke up before, it can happen again."

Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Would you listen to yourself! You've gone nutters! You're talking about splitting up Harry and Cho. Harry and Cho!"

"Ron, you're yelling."

"Please tell me you're not actually thinking about what I think you're thinking."

"Then tell me. What would you do if the person you loved was going off to marry another?"

Ron was silent.

"I thought so," she replied in her matter-of-fact tone.

Ron closed his eyes and shook his head as if trying to comprehend it all. "You're talking rubbish. Our friend, our best friend, is having a wedding in precisely-"

"Two weeks. Which means I only have 12 days to change his mind."

Ron gave her one last helpless look before she disappeared into the hallway.

"Don't worry, Ron. I will."


	6. Cho's Request

Chapter 6 – Cho's Request

**Monday April 12**

Harry had gone back to his apartment in downtown London the next morning while Cho had left to run some errands. Hermione packed her bags for London as well. The plan was for her, Ron, Hannah, and Ginny to check into a hotel in London by noon, as part of the standard pre-wedding preparations. In fact, the whole bridal party was supposed to check in.

Upon apparating straight into the hotel lobby, they were surprised to find Seamus, Dean, and Neville standing by the receptioner's desk as if expecting them.

"Seamus! Dean! Neville!" Hermione exclaimed happily as the guys ran towards her, sandwiching her in a group hug.

Next, they attacked Ginny and Ron, who also received them with content.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Why, Harry's wedding of course! It's not everyday an old friend ties the knot," Seamus answered.

"But the wedding's not for weeks," Ron protested.

"12 days to be exact," Hermione chipped in. Ron gave her a knowing look but she shrugged it off.

"He insisted we come early. And how can we turn down a free offer."

"Besides, after this wedding, Merlin knows when we'll see Harry again. Said he's got almost 6 months full of away games for Puddlemere in some weeks time," Dean added.

After they all picked up their keys from the receptioner's desk, they made for their respective rooms.

Hermione settled herself in and sat on the bed. How was she supposed to tell Harry about how she felt for him? And how would he take this? Hermione contemplated her thoughts for a minute, mapping out how their conversation would go, when a knock came on her door.

"Come in."

Cho peeked her head through the crack of the door and allowed herself in. "Hi Hermi. Could I talk to you for a second?"

'_Hermi??'_

"Sure Cho. Come on in."

Cho quietly closed the door behind her and sat on the bed beside Hermione. "You were… sort of quiet yesterday when Harry and I announced our engagement. You're not uncomfortable with the wedding, are you?" She looked at Hermione intently, fearing to hear her response.

"Of course not! I think it's brilliant." Hermione had painted on her artificial smile. _'When did I become so good at lying?'_

Cho smiled broadly and let out a heavy, relieved sigh. "Oh, I'm so glad to hear that Hermi! Coz I do have a favor to ask of you."

"What, you want me to be your maid of honour?" Hermione gushed, her voice dripping with sarcasm she found difficult to conceal.

"Actually, yes."

"What?!" Hermione pushed herself off the bed, taken aback.

Cho laughed at her reaction. "Hermi, I was just kidding. I only wanted you to be a bridesmaid."

"Oh." The colour quickly returned to Hermione's cheeks as she blushed in embarrassment.

"However, there is one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"What is it Cho?" Hermione's patience was running low.

"Well, I don't know if you've had the chance to talk to Harry but I have some business to take care of at the Daily Prophet. And well, you're probably the only girl I can trust with him so I was wondering if you'd like to help him with some of the details with the wedding."

"Hold on, you mean be like your wedding planner?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Cho, the bride, wanted her, the girl who intended to change the mind of the groom, to help plan the wedding??

"Well, what do you say?"

"Does Harry know about this?"

"Does Harry know about what?" a voice from the door sounded. Both girls turned to the pair of green eyes dancing in the light of the corridor behind his round spectacles.

"Cho wants me to help with wedding details."

"So are you gonna do it?" he asked, his eyes expecting.

"You knew?"

"It was practically his idea." Cho jokingly punched him on the arm. It made Hermione sick when she sees them acting cute with each other.

"Uh, I don't know. I'm not good with this kind of stuff."

"Oh c'mon Hermi. You're good at everything," Cho egged her on. "Besides, I'll only be gone for a couple of days."

'_She's really starting to get on my nerves.'_ Hermione turned to Harry, who gave her pleading puppy dog eyes. She couldn't say no to him.

"Oh, alright. But only for a couple of days. Though I don't think I'd be of much help."

Harry mouthed out a thank you and Hermione gave him a weak smile.

_'What did I just get myself into?'_


	7. A Plan of Sabotage

Chapter 7 – A Plan of Sabotage

Hermione walked to a small boutique shop, hidden from muggle eyes, with Cho to choose the bridesmaids dress robes. Cho had insisted they apparate there or even floo powder, but Hermione preferred to walk. Besides, she saw this as an opportunity to get into Cho's head.

"Oh yea, his glasses are definitely a problem," Cho laughed along, as Hermione had begun picking at her best friend's flaws.

"Oculus reparo, oculus reparo. You'd think he would've learned the spell by now."

"And he's such a pessimist."

"And sloppy," Hermione added.

"True…"

They reached the boutique and slipped inside.

"I mean, not that I've noticed," Cho continued, "but I wouldn't mind if he looked a little bit more like Ron. Just a little." Cho smiled teasingly at Hermione.

"What's Ron got Harry doesn't?"

"Hmm, hot red hair?" Both girls giggled, picturing Harry with Ron's fiery hair.

"Hannah's a lucky girl. She ought to hang on to him." Cho began flipping from dress to dress from the rack. "But all those aside, I love Harry more than anything. And to love him is to love all of him. I wouldn't change a thing about him."

Hermione felt like gagging. Why is it so hard to find something to use against her?

"It's funny isn't it?" Cho had stopped looking through the row of dresses to face Hermione.

"What is?"

"For all the years I've known him, I never thought we'd end up like this."

Hermione stared at her as if in awe.

"And only two months ago, when I saw him again in his quidditch uniform…I was doing a piece on Puddlemere for the Daily Prophet… I just knew it. I knew he was the one." Cho's eyes were glazed over with stars, picturing that very moment in her head.

Hermione kept staring at her incredulously. _'Two months? They've only been together for two bloody months?? This is ludicrous!'_

"Two months? Don't you think that's a bit…rushed?" _'More like inconvenient, for me.'_

"Not at all. When you love someone, you just know its right." After saying those last words, her eyes drifted to a wall with a display of the most beautiful dress robes. Cho squealed.

"That's the one! Try it on." Cho took out her wand and levitated the dress to the ground within Hermione's arm reach.

"It's gorgeous."

While Hermione tried on the dress, Cho's persistent voice could still be heard over the change room's doors. _'Doesn't she ever shut up?'_

"I have to leave in about an hour. I wouldn't even be going if I didn't have to take off work for the next two weeks."

"What? Why do you have to take off work?" Hermione asked, struggling with the zipper on her back.

"Harry thought I should, for the wedding anyway. After the honeymoon, I'd have a lot of catching up to do to meet deadlines." Cho glanced outside. The sun was now directly above head. It was noon.

"I've got to get going now, Hermi. I trust you with everything."

"Wait!" Hermione called out but it was too late. Cho had disapparated already. She sighed and asked the store clerk to have the dress sent over to Cho's apartment.

Hermione met Seamus, Ron, and Neville for lunch at a Wizard's Pub. All of them were talking and laughing pretty loudly, a waiter had asked them to keep it down twice.

"So what about you Ron? You can't possibly tell me that you don't look at other girls," Seamus nudged him.

"Unlike you, mate, I'm happy with my girl. Maybe that's why you're single."

"Hurtful words, Ronniekins," Seamus said mockingly at him.

Just then two beautiful, leggy girls walked into the pub and sat at the bar.

"Would you look at the birds who just flew in," Seamus mumbled without removing his eyes from them since they came in. Even Neville and Ron were staring at the gorgeous witches sitting only several feet from them.

"Ugh!" Hermione exclaimed. "You guys are absolutely revolting. Would you look at yourselves? Fang and Fluffy combined doesn't drool nearly as much as you do."

Ron slapped Neville on the arm. "Go talk to them."

Neville's face went ghastly pale. "N-no, I can't…I-" he stuttered out.

"I will." Seamus pushed himself out of his chair, smoothed down his hair and strolled to the bar confidently. Within minutes, he had the girls eating out of his hands.

"Smooth…" Neville said in awe, gaping at the scene playing out before him. Nervously, he stood up and followed his friend's footsteps.

"Poor bloke," Ron muttered to himself. "He's always been the shy type." He looked at Hermione from across the table. Her eyes were tentatively fixed on the plate in front of her, but she wasn't touching it. She just circled her fork around the food without as much as a blink. In fact, she looked focused, as if she was trying to solve a bunch of equations at the same time.

"Mione?"

She didn't move.

"Herr-miio-nee!"

She snapped her head up, breaking from her trance.

"What's going on in that head of yours? Wait…do I even want to know?" Ron's curious face flinched in horror but the corners of Hermione's mouth twisted into a smile.

"Herm…"

"I've got a plan," Hermione beamed confidently.

"A plan?"

"To break up Harry and Cho."

Ron let out a loud exasperated breath. "For Merlin's sake, you're not serious are you?" he asked leaning over the table.

"It's for his own good," she reasoned, whether she was trying to convince Ron or herself, it wasn't clear. "They're not right for each other. I'm doing them a favor, really." She began smoothing out the tablecloth between her fingers.

"By making the happiest day of their lives burn up in flames? I'm not sure you understand the concept of 'doing favors'."

"I know it looks bad now but in the long run, she's better off without having to tag along with that prat to wherever his quidditch games take him."

"And I suppose you wouldn't mind tagging along with that 'prat'?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, she practically told me today that Harry's making her take off work just for the wedding."

"Not such the crisis that you make it out to be, Hermione."

She shot him a venomous stare and continued contemplating her plan. "You're forgetting, Cho trusts me completely. She even made me the unofficial wedding planner."

"You? Plan the wedding? I can only imagine the disastrous mismatching silverware you'd conjure up," Ron replied sarcastically as he slumped back in his seat.

"Precisely," Hermione answered still sitting primly up in her chair.

"Precisely what?"

"I'm going to sabotage the wedding. You can't get married without a wedding. And with me as the planner, this is going to be easier than I thought." She paused for a second to look at Seamus and Neville who seemed to be getting along famously with the blonde bombshells, as all four laughed hysterically at something.

"And if all else fails, there's always plan B," she murmured to herself but Ron heard her.

"And what would plan B be?"

"Turning the groom against the bride."

**Tuesday April 13**

Harry and Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley because Harry needed to withdraw some money from Gringotts. During their trip there, Hermine made every effort to pry into Harry and Cho's business.

"So where do you plan on living?" Hermione asked, never letting the conversation run dry.

"Here in London, I suppose. That is, after the season's over. I wouldn't even dream of leaving in the middle of the season or Wood might have my head," Harry chuckled but Hermione only forced a small laugh. She had to stay focused and keep her eyes on the prize: Harry.

"Really? That's odd. I was talking to Cho yesterday and I got the slightest feeling that she didn't really want to settle down in one spot." When Harry's green eyes became confused, Hermione continued. "You know, go wherever her job takes her."

"You probably heard wrong, Herm. Cho wants to start a family. She's never even mentioned about pursuing her job in the Daily Prophet seriously."

'_Perfect! This is exactly what I need.'_

"You're probably right."

They had just left Gringotts and were now walking down the street.

"You know Harry," Hermione took a deep breath before continuing, "I'd have to say, I'm proud of you. Not a lot of guys are willing to give up a professional career in quidditch just to tag along with their wife who wants to pursue a life in journalism. Most guys are too arrogant and proud, but not you. You-"

"Woah, hold on. What did you say?" Harry looked as if he had just been informed Malfoy was his long lost brother.

"You're not arrogant or proud…"

"Yes, I heard that part," anger was slowly finding its way to his voice. "What were you talking about me quitting quidditch?"

"Well you would, wouldn't you? I mean, if Cho asked you to." Hermione had to keep her facial expression in check to make sure her guilty conscience wasn't showing through.

"But she would never ask me to," Harry argued, raising his voice slightly.

"Okay, okay." She decided to let it go for the meantime. For a moment, both Harry and Hermione were silent.

'_Somehow I have to turn him against Cho…but how?'_ That's when Hermione spotted some red flowers at the window of a flower shop.

"Look Harry," Hermione called, pulling him to the window. "Wouldn't those look just lovely by the later? Cho told me she wanted red ones. I read about them once, the significance of red I mean. They represent hostility, anger, energy." Hermione paused. "But I guess they can also symbolize love," she muttered to herself. _'It's just like Cho, always emotional.'_ A thought entered her mind.

"You know, Harry. You are one of the most trusting, honest people I know. Some wizards would be raging with jealousy by now,-"

"Jealousy? Why would I be jealous?"

"Well clearly, Cho has an infatuation with all things red, wizards even maybe…" Hermione's voice drifted off but her implication made clear.

Harry's eyes came to a squint, putting together Hermione's meaning.

"Are you suggesting I should be worried about Cho and Ron?"

"Well all I'm saying is-"

"No, Hermione!" Harry said so sternly Hermione twitched with worry. "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

His tone was harsh and his face twisted in bitter resent. Hermione could feel the guilt panging in her throat as her face grew hot.

"You're wrong, you're wrong." With those words left pounding Hermione's conscience, Harry turned on his heels to leave, his paces quick and steady.

'_Great going Hermione. You just turned the person you love to hate you.'_

Hot tears fought their way through her eyelids as she watched the tip of his black mop of hair disappear amongst the crowd.


	8. Backfired

Chapter 8 - Backfired

Hermione was left standing in the middle of the street Diagon Alley. She certainly wasn't alone, as many witches and wizards bustled their way past her, but she did feel lonely.

'_I'm a horrid, horrid person.'_

She hated making her best friend feel terrible, but she had no choice. If she hadn't done something she was sure to lose him forever. She quickly apparated back to her hotel room where she quietly cried to herself.

Hours had passed, and Hermione remained locked in her room. She spent most of the remainder of her day rehearsing the best way to apologize to Harry for being so rude.

At around 10 o'clock that night, there came a knock on her door. Hermione opened it warily to find Ron standing there.

"Herm. I thought you were doing wedding stuff with Harry."

"I was. But I think I may have upset him."

"Well since you're here, you wanna go out for drinks with me and Hannah?"

"No it's fine. Um, you haven't seen Harry all day, have you?"

"No not at all."

Hermione sighed and leaned against the door frame. "I hope he's alright."

Ron eyed her suspiciously. "Why? What did you do to him?" Ron's eyes suddenly widened as he gasped, "Good Lord! Did you petrify him??"

She squinted her eyes at him. "No, Ron. Though it would have been better if I had." She buried her face in her hands.

"Uh, oh. What happened?"

Tears began sliding down her cheeks again.

"I said Cho maybe wanted a different life from his."

"Oh, 'Mione." He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

"That's not all. I may have also mentioned…that…Cho…maybe…fancied…you," she said between sobs.

"Hermione!" Ron said with genuine shock.

"I know, I know! I feel awful about it." She buried her face in his shoulder again.

"Do you really think she does?"

"Ron!" Hermione jerked her head up, frowning at her red-headed friend.

"What? Can't a guy wonder?" Hermione's eyes pierced his with icicles. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"Ron, it's getting pretty late. We should be going-"

Hannah was in the corridor walking by Hermione's room when she stopped, spotting Ron holding Hermione in a tight embrace.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hannah's tone was solemn as her eyes scanned from Hermione to Ron. Ron's gaze also darted from one girl to the other and back, putting together what Hannah must have thought.

"No. Hermione was just…" he stopped himself, knowing Hermione probably didn't want anyone to know what she's been up to.

"Hannah, could you excuse us for a minute," Ron asked apologetically, as Hannah gave him a hurtful look. "It won't take long, I promise."

Hesitantly, with one last glance at them, Hannah slowly walked out.

Ron turned back to Hermione but before he could open his mouth to say something, she cut him off.

"You should get back to your Hannah. She's waiting for you."

"'Mione…"

"It's okay, Ron. I'll be fine."

Ron stared at her doubtfully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive," she said, the shaking in her voice ceasing as she wiped her remaining tears away.

Ron squeezed her one last time and kissed the side of her head before exiting, gently closing the door behind him.

Hermione remained her ground for several seconds, then taking a deep breath and heading for the lavoratory until there was another knock on her door. She trudged towards it and flung it open.

"Ron, I said I'm-"

A stunned Hermione, whom was expecting Ron was instead staring at a pair of green eyes.

"H-Harry."

"Hi Hermione."

Both stood awkwardly on either side of the door frame not saying anything.

"Are you busy?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, could you just hang on a second?"

Hermione rushed back to the bathroom mirror to check her reflection. Good. No traces of her shedding a single tear. She sprinted back to the door to greet him.

"Do you want to come in?" She held the door open for him.

"Actually, no. That's not why I came here."

Hermione hung her head sadly.

"I want you to come with me."

"To go where?"

Harry had his hands shoved in his pockets, his eyes looking everywhere but at Hermione.

"I owled Cho. I told her I needed to talk with her, urgently."

"Oh, you did." Hermione's blood pressure rose, thinking that now she's going to be done for sure. She felt like Ron, her hands beginning to sweat.

"I'm supposed to meet her right now. And I want you to come."

"Me? It's hardly appropriate for me to even be there when I'm not-"

"Hermione. After what you said this afternoon, how can I not have you there?"

"But-"

"Please. I need you." Hermione's eyes were begging for a way out but Harry's pleaded.

"Sure," she whispered, fixing her gaze on her feet.

In only a few minutes time, they were in Harry's apartment where Cho was already waiting, sitting worriedly in the dining room.

"Harry!" Cho had practically jumped from her seat to rush to his side. "What's so urgent? You're not having trouble picking out the centerpieces are you?" she said jokingly. But when neither Harry nor Hermione even cracked a smile, Cho's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

Harry avoided her eyes while keeping his mouth shut.

"Harry?" Hermione noticed the nervousness on Cho's face.

"Cho where are we living?" he suddenly asked, Cho was taken aback.

"What?"

"Our life. Where are we going to be living?"

"Harry, your scaring me. Why are you talking like this?"

"Why don't you answer my question?"

Cho looked at him, shocked, and sat herself down. "Here, I guess. But of course it's not definite. I mean our job could move us anywhere…"

"You mean your job."

"What?"

"Cho, the whole reason for marriage is to settle down. Start a family. But maybe we're just not ready for that."

Hermione had been across the table from them, afraid to speak, afraid to move. She had been watching the whole scene unfold before her and she couldn't deny that this was what she wanted.

"Harry, what are you saying?" Cho sputtered, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm saying I'm glad I found out about this 10 days before the wedding."

He turned to walk away from Cho but she clutched his arm.

"No, Harry, please!" she wailed. Hermione's never seen that desperate look in Cho's eyes before.

"Cho…it's just not going to work out. Our jobs, …we live two different lives…"

"Then I'll quit!" Her red eyes were puffy and looked up at Harry begging.

"What?!" Both Harry and Hermione exclaimed.

"But you love your job," he eyed her knowingly.

"Not as much as I love you." She cast her eyes to the floor and sniffed.

Harry's emotionless expression softened as he settled himself in front of Cho and embraced her lovingly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact. I love you, too." Harry kissed her and held her tightly.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't put anything else before us. You're absolutely right. This **is** more important and I don't want to wait any longer."

Confused, his eyes silently asked her what she meant.

"I don't want to wait til the 23rd. I wanna be your wife as soon as possible."

Harry's green eyes flickered behind his spectacles. "You mean that?"

She nodded eagerly. "Why wait til next Friday when we can do it this weekend?"

The corners of his mouth spread to wide grin as they hugged again. "So it's settled then. The 17th. No regrets."

"No regrets," she echoed him.

Hermione just stared at the couple in incoherence, her speechless mind unable to form a single thought to comprehend what had just happened. The numbness and unbelievable escape she had ducked, but also the unfeasible reality that she had just been robbed of a whole week to try and split these two apart. The task now seemed impossible after witnessing her plan not only failing miserably, but also having it backfire quite badly.

Nonetheless, Hermione mustered up her best fake smile and plastered it on.

"Well, isn't that just bloody damn brilliant. The sooner the…" she gulped, "better."

'_Oh, great. What am I going to do now?'_

Hermione bursted into her hotel room, pacing.

'_Think Hermione, think!'_ she thought as she rubbed her temples from exhaustion. _'Well my plan DID almost work…oh, why does Cho have to be so bloody vulnerable! Okay, okay. Maybe I can still work with what I started.'_

Hermione had been so deep in thought she hadn't realized Hedwig was by the window with a beautifully rolled parchment. She opened it and read its contents:

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Cho Chang On the day of Saturday, 17th of April…   
The invitation continued on but Hermione had crumpled it up and threw it aside. "Ugh!" she yelled in frustration. "Four days. I've got four sodding days to steal away the groom…and I've absolutely no idea how I'm going to do it." 


	9. Somebody to Love

Chapter 9 – Somebody to Love

**Wednesday 14 April**

"Can you believe it? That sneaky little…witch double-crossed me!"

Hermione circled around in Ron's hotel room, as he sat indifferently at a table eating breakfast.

"She could've been the next greatest reporter the Daily Prophet has ever seen but she just threw it away like it was nothing!" She crossed her arms and continued shifting herself.

"Yes, the she-devil she is. How dare she give up little insignificant things over something as big as love," Ron mumbled satirically while chewing down his toast.

Hermione stopped to glower at him.

"Don't get sarcastic with me, Ronald."

"Look, Herm," he swallowed before continuing, "as far as I can see, Cho didn't really do anything wrong. And would you sit your arse down already? You've been pacing for nearly an hour and frankly, you're making it difficult for me to enjoy my breakfast."

Hermione stubbornly stood her ground, arms still crossed but eventually obeyed and shoved herself down on a chair in front of Ron's.

Ron was allowed only several seconds of eating in silence until Hermione spoke up again.

"13 years Ron. For 13 years I was the girl, the only girl in his life…"

"But nothing happened."

"…and only two months with Cho, I'm already getting brushed aside…"

"You're still his friend…"

"I've got 4 days to destroy her, Ron. I can't lose him."

"Hermione," he set down his fork and looked at her apathetically. "Doesn't the fact that your little plan backfired strike any revelation in you at all?"

When she shook her head, Ron answered for her.

"It's over. You had 13 years to tell him you love him but you lost your chance."

She shook her head again, but this time with more conviction.

"No. It just means I have to plan it out a little more carefully."

"Hermione, your scheming won't do you any good. And worse, you could get caught."

"I've got it!" She pushed herself up, knocking her chair to the floor. "I'll petrify her! The day before her wedding I could petrify her and hide her somewhere…"

Ron had stood up as well and had grabbed his friend by her shoulders and shook her exuberantly.

"Get a hold of yourself! Do you hear what you're saying??"

Hermione panted for air and looked as if she had just awoken from a dream. She looked around the room defeated.

A thunder of footsteps could be heard just outside Ron's door. Seconds later, Seamus, Dean and Ginny came busting through the door.

"Mornin' mate!" Dean greeted them cheerfully.

"So our Harry can't wait any longer for his honeymoon eh?" Seamus winked at them.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably upon hearing this and bit her lip. Ron noticed so he changed the subject.

"Erm, where's Neville?"

"Last I saw him was the night before. He was with some leggy blonde chick," Ginny replied.

"And he wasn't in his room this morning either," Dean added, lifting a brow in amusement.

"Wherever he is now, he better not have forgotten about lunch down at Hogsmeade."

Not more than a few minutes later Hannah joined them.

"Hey guys. Are we all ready to go?" she asked the group.

"No not yet. I think we walked in on Ron and Hermione in the middle of something," Seamus insinuated, grinning at the two evily.

Ron shook his head but Hannah twinged with a look of disapproval.

"He's kidding," Ron assured as he walked next to her and headed out the door.

-----

That afternoon, Ron, Hannah, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione all entered the Owls Pub, a new bar in Hogsmeade, together to find Harry, Cho, and several of her other friends and family already seated. Even Neville had beaten them there.

"Hermi! Come sit here," Cho stood up and motioned for Hermione to sit on the vacant spot across from her.

Hermione gave Ron a helpless look as he shrugged at her.

"Hang in there," he whispered to her and walked towards a table holding Hannah's hand with the other three people.

Reluctantly, Hermione dragged her feet towards Cho, with Harry and a dirty blonde-haired girl sitting on either side of her.

"This is Margeritte, my maid of honor." Cho motioned at the girl on her left.

"And this is my other bridesmaid…"

"Hermione Granger! Of course everyone knows Hermione Granger. You're the smartest witch in the wizarding world…well for our age anyway."

Hermione let out a nervous laughter.

"Um, thanks Margeritte…"

"Please, call me Maggie."

Hermione nodded as Cho began introducing the rest of her friends and family to Hermione.

"So you're Harry's Hermione. We've heard so much about you," Mrs. Chang gushed.

"Have you?" Hermione searched Harry's face, and his eyes glistened in mischief.

"Oh yes! Ever since I first met him it's always been Hermione this and Hermione that,"

Maggie added. "I feel as if I know everything about you."

Hermione's face flashed beet red in embarrassment.

"I like this new pub they have here," Ron complimented, scanning the entire room with his eyes for the first time since he came in.

"Too bad it wasn't around when we were in school," said Dean.

Ron's eyes lit up as he spotted something by the wall.

"Hey, they've got karaoke!" Ron jumped up, while still hanging on to Hannah's hand, and made for the small uplifted wooden part of the floor, assumed to be a stage. When Hannah protested, pulled her hand back and sat down, Ron went to investigate the karaoke system with Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

The four guys flipped through the long list of cds and songs.

"Who in Merlin's name is 'Justin Timberlake'?" Neville asked, glancing at Timberlake's list of ballads. Ron and Dean looked at each other and shrugged.

"With a name like that I imagine him to be another Malfoy look-alike," Seamus chimed. All of them laughed.

Back at the tables, everyone was discussing the topic of Harry and Cho; their past relationship in Hogwarts, how they reunited, little annoying habits of theirs, and their future together. Hermione was getting bored and quite tired of listening to this. Just as she couldn't take anymore and was about to get up and excuse herself to the lavoratory, loud voices were heard on microphones.

She was saved. Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all singing. At first, Hermione wasn't sure what song it was until they reached a high octave.

_Near,  
__Far,  
__Wherever you are  
__I believe that the heart does go on  
__Once more  
__You open the door  
__And you're here in my heart and  
__My heart will  
__Go on and onnn!_

Hermione had never been so relieved to hear the guys sing, even with such horrendous, out-of-tune voices. She welcomed this breathe of fresh air and joined in the hoards of laughter coming from the audience. None of the guys seemed to care that they were almost being booed off stage; they were having the time of their lives.

This little scene gave Hermione an idea. Cho had never been the public speaker type, much less stand up in front of a group of people whether it was strangers or her own family. She had the worst case of stage fright.

_You're here_  
_There's nothing I fear  
__And I know that my heart will go on  
__We'll stay  
__Forever this way  
__You are safe in my heart and  
__My heart will …  
_…_go on and ONNN!!_

When the boys finished their song, with some laughing and booing at the same time while others cheered and whistled, Hermione stood up from her seat, took the microphone from Ron's hands, and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, could I have your attention please." The pub turned quiet as all eyes fixed on her.

'_You better know what you're doing Hermione,'_ the voice in her head told her.

"I just wanted to applaud the best man and the groomsmen for that …extraordinary performance." Everyone clapped again and Hermione continued her speech.

"And now for the highlight of the day, let's give it up for the vocal stylings of Ms. Cho Chang!" With that, she pulled up an utterly shocked Cho out of her chair and shoved the microphone in her hands.

Cho shook her head vigorously, whispering small protests to Hermione but everyone at the table encouraged her. Hermione had practically pushed her up on stage, too.

With a reassuring nod from Harry, Cho clutched the microphone tightly as if holding on for dear life. She looked at the screen nervously trying to catch her voice along to the words and rhythm of the song.

_Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
__Yea, yea…_

Cho's voice was a little shaky, and she was having trouble keeping up to the beat. Hermione felt slightly better knowing Cho was making a fool of herself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron whispered to her in an accusatory voice.

"I'm giving our bride the proper send-off," Hermione replied indifferently.

"You're trying to look good in front of Harry." Ron narrowed his eyes at her but she showed no reaction.

"So what if I am? It's not my fault she can't carry a note."

But little by little, Cho's voice became less shaky and she was able to pace herself along with the rhythm.

_I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

When Cho reached the high notes, she hit them perfectly.

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Hermione could feel her heart sink as everyone, including Harry, got up and gave her a standing ovation. He whistled, ran to the stage and wrapped his arms around her waist. As the rest of the song continued, the couple began to sway softly.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Just as the song came to an end, Harry bent down and planted a long kiss on Cho's lips, the whole place in an uproar cheer but causing chills to travel down Hermione's spine and tears to slip from her eyes unnoticeably. All except for Ron seemed oblivious of the depressed emotion draped over Hermione's face.

He placed an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm comfortingly as her distraught eyes met his. He stared back at her sympathetically.

_Find me, find me, find me…_

_-----------_

**A/N:** In case you were curious, the songs I included are 'My Heart Will Go On' sung by Celine Dion (just imagine guys w deep voices _attempting_ to sing it lol) and 'Somebody to Love' sung by Queen (if you've seen the movie Ella Enchanted, she sings that song pretty good). P.S. quick shout out to dreamingmaggie :P w00t w00T


	10. Walking Through Hogsmeade

Chapter 10 – Walking Through Hogsmeade

The day was growing dark outside and the guests had all began to leave. Harry and Cho were talking to each other and laughing at the whole karaoke bit.

Hermione just sat on the other end of their table staring at them.

"Don't you think all this staring will make people suspicious?" a voice from behind her said and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. She jumped up, startled.

Ron smiled down crookedly. She sighed and continued to stare at her raven-haired friend.

"'Mione…"

"I know what you're going to say Ron. 'Stop trying to force them apart, Hermione. It's not gonna happen.'" She looked at him sarcastically. "Is that right?"

"Um, I just wanted to know if you were gonna eat your last piece of cheesecake." He pointed at the untouched slice on her plate.

She followed his eyes to her truffle and scoffed.

"If all you can think about is a stupid little dessert," she said, pushing it in front of him.

"Oh don't be so down," he replied bringing up a fork of milky chocolate to his lips. "Anyone couldn't have guessed Cho was such a good singer."

"This isn't something I wanted to hear right now." She stood up.

"Wame, Mum-my-o-me!" Ron mumbled with a mouth full of cheesecake.

"Hermione!" a voice other than Ron's called her name.

She turned to face Harry and Cho.

"Hey. Uh, that was pretty good up there Cho," Hermione complimented, staring down at her shoes.

"No thanks to you," Cho jokingly slapped her on the arm.

"Hehehe," Hermione forced a smiled.

Cho turned to look at Harry. "Well, hun we gotta go check out that wedding cake soon before the shop closes. Plus I still have to drop by Elizabeth's with Maggie. You know she hates us being late."

"I'll tell you what," he started. "Why don't you go on ahead with Maggie and I can go see this wedding cake by myself."

"Oh, you're so good to me," Cho said giving him a peck on the lips. "But what kind of wife would I be if I let my fiance go out in the dark streets by himself?" She turned to Hermione. "Take Hermi with you."

All this while, Ron has been watching Hermione's face. He watched it fell with Cho's display of affection and twist with anxiety at the mention of her name.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hermione begged.

"Why not? You're our wedding planner! And I really would appreciate your opinion even on the little things." She grinned appreciatively.

Hermione stole a glance at Harry who nodded.

Ron suddenly jumped up. "I'll go with you!"

"Great!" Cho beamed merrily. "Thanks for helping us out." She crossed over to Ron to hug him and giddily smiled at Hermione.

During the few seconds Cho was hugging Ron, Hermione thought she saw a flicker of jealousy surge across Harry's deep green eyes. But the second passed by so quickly she wasn't sure if it was the glare on his glasses or if she just imagined it. Soon, Cho and Maggie had gone.

----

The Gryffindor trio walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, with Ron in between Harry and Hermione. Every now and again Hermione would be trying to glimpse at Harry but Ron wouldn't allow it, walking in her way every time.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted in a whisper. "Move out of the way."

"Hermione!" he said just as quietly. "I'm not gonna let you make a fool of yourself."

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

Harry turned his attention to his two best friends bickering.

"What are you two whispering about?"

Ron and Hermione whirled their heads toward Harry at the same time.

"Nothing," they say together.

Harry stared at them skeptically. "I bet you're arguing, aren't you?" A smile formed on the corners of his lips.

Hermione almost melted every time he smiled like that.

"You can say that again," Ron commented, looking down at her scolding.  
Harry suddenly stopped midstep in the middle of the sidewalk. The other two friends noticed he was no longer walking alongside them and halted as well.

"Did you forget something, mate?"

Harry stared at his two best friends regretfully.

"Do you realize this will be the last time we'll be together again, just the three of us I mean. No more adventures, no more The Gryffindor Trio."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other sadly, knowing he was probably right.

Ron laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. "The three of us can still hang out. Just not the way things used to be, that's all."

They presumed their walk to the bakery again. Hermione desperately wanted to stroll next to Harry to comfort him but Ron prohibited her from doing so. The two commenced their arguing, sending death glares at each other.

Harry felt the tension between the two. "Has anyone ever told you, you guys fight like an odd couple?"

"What?!" Ron stopped in his tracks with an incredulous look in his eyes, and Harry snickered. "Me and crazy Mione here, a couple? Highly unlikely."

"Besides, Ron's got Hannah," Hermione added.

"Yea I know. And you've got Viktor."

Hermione somehow felt uncomfortable hearing Viktor's name.

"Just sometimes seem like you harbour feelings for one another."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, confused.

"That's completely impossible," Hermione laughed.

"What's so impossible about it?" Ron asked accusingly. "You don't think I'm good enough?" He smoothly ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Sure sounds like it." They continued arguing until Harry announced they were there.

He stepped inside the small bakery with Ron and Hermione quietly trailing behind.

"Harry!" a plump, pleasant woman appeared from behind the curtains leading to the backroom.

"Hello Helga," he greeted her.

"I suppose you're here to see it," Helga inquired, going into the side fridge by the far end of the wall. She took out the four layer cake and carefully placed it on a nearby table.

"Isn't it a beauty?" she asked, admiring her work.

"It's nice," Hermione answered, sounding uninterested.

"It looks delicious," Ron said licking his lips.

"It's perfect." Harry's eyes shone delightedly.

After he told Helga the information she needed to know to deliver it on Saturday, they left. As they were walking, they passed a quidditch shop and Harry and Ron couldn't resist but go inside.

"You guys go on. I'll just wait out here." Hermione crossed her arms and was about to turn her back towards the door.

"But it's late. We don't want you out here by yourself," Harry protested, insisting she join them.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, Mr. Harry Potter. Or are you forgetting who helped you get out of bad situations back in Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled at her knowingly. "That's different…"

"Don't worry. I won't be far off. Besides, I've got my wand with me."

Ron and Harry reluctantly went inside, looking through the glass doors every couple of minutes to make sure she was fine.

Hermione sighed, and the wheels in her head beginning to spin again.

'_Plan. Need a plan.'_

Before she could continue with her plotting, she spotted a window display on the other side of the street.

She ran across to investigate. It was a wedding dress. An off-the-shoulder gown, not too plain but not too gaudy either. It was just right in its simplicity. Three, thin, sequenced straps hung loosely down the forearms on each side. The torso was slightly cream in color and the entire skirt was milky white, with a long train dragging off from behind. It was absolutely beautiful.

She closed her eyes and imagined herself marching up the aisle in that dress, with Harry patiently waiting for her at the alter. She smiled. That would be her heaven.

'_If only it was real.'_

Footsteps approaching from behind startled her out of her wits but she mustered up enough of her senses to whip out her wand at the intruder. The words slipped out of her mouth before she had the time to think.

"Everte Statum!"

Hermione gasped when she saw a blur of red hair. "Ron!" She rushed over to his side where he had fallen on his back.

"Ron, are you okay?" She looked him over, checking for any signs of bleeding or bumps. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright. Just got a minor concussion from banging my head against this rock," he grunted haughtily.

"You're not hurt," she said after scanning him for scratches.

"No, you're spell missed me just barely. I slipped on something as I was running toward you." His reddening face matched his hair.

Hermione chuckled.

"What were you doing looking at that dress anyway?"

Now it was her turn to blush, quickly replying with, "Nothing."

Ron stood up and had that suspicious look in his eyes again. But before either of them could say anything, Harry stepped out of the store.

"Come on. We should go now."

Hermione gave one last desired stare at the gorgeous gown and held her eyes on it for longer than she'd anticipated.

Harry went back to his apartment and Ron and Hermione apparated to their respective hotel rooms.

Upon arriving Hermione's hands began to get fidgety and before she knew it, she had apparated back to Hogsmeade in front of the same window display. Most of the shops were closed by now but not this one. She suspected it will in a few minutes time.

Hermione sighed heavily. She knew she was going to regret it in the morning but despite all her reasoning, she opened the large doors and slipped inside.


	11. Rehearsal Dinner

Chapter 11 – Rehearsal Dinner

**Thursday, 15 April**

Hermione stretched herself out of bed falling with a thud to the floor, and landing on her many spell books which were carelessly scattered about.

"Ugh…" she grunted in a sleepy voice, rustling the papers. She hadn't even realized there was thunderous pounding on her door.

"Hermione! Hermioneee!!" The voices were loud and male.

She picked herself up, and shuffled her wobbling legs to the door. She threw it open to see Seamus and Dean horse-playing, and Hannah piggybacked by Ron.

"Sleeping beauty! You're finally up," Dean threw his hands up.

"How are you not ready yet? Need we remind you there's a wedding happening in two days?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes slowly, grogginess still in her veins. "Huh?"

"Get dressed," Seamus said pushing her into her lavoratory.

"Wh-yawn-what time is it?"

"It's noon!"

"Noon?"

"Yea, come on already."

"Whoa, guys. Where are we going?" Hermione asked, still sleepy.

"Not sure really," Ron said. "Harry just called us this morning and told us to meet him in some Hall."

Hermione rubbed her eyes again and entered the lavoratory. She gasped, her heart momentarily stopping, when she saw what hung over the tub.

It was the dress, **the** wedding dress she was staring at the night before. But how did it end up in her room?

'_Good lord! It wasn't a dream. I really did buy the dress.'_

Hermione couldn't breathe. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What were you thinking Hermione!!" she scolded herself.

Someone was knocking hard on the bathroom door.

"Mione? You alright in there?" It was Ron.

She moved about frantically. "Hide. Need to hide it," she whispered to herself, eyes searching for a hiding place.

"What was that Herm?"

"I-uhh-nothing. Just…hang on!" She loosely threw some towels over the dress in a weak attempt to cover it. She cracked open the door as small as she could and squeezed through.

"I, ermm, need to get dressed," she replied and ushered everyone out her hotel room.

"But Herm-" Ron objected as she closed the door in his face. She ran back to her tub and stared at the gown worriedly. She grabbed it and stuffed it in her suitcase, neatly yet rushing, shoving the suitcase under the bed. She inhaled deeply and sank into her sheets.

'_How did **this** happen?'_

----

"Harry? Harry!"

Hermione had apparated directly inside Harry's apartment looking for him.

He peaked his head out of his bedroom with his wand in front of him.

"Mione? What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes laughing while he lowered his wand.

"I needed a friend to talk to," Hermione had an uncertainty in her tone, a rarity for anyone who knew her personally.

"I'd like to Herm, but I'm kind of in a hurry," Harry went back into his room and she followed him.

"Well it's sort of important."

Harry was running around the room as if looking for something.

"What? I'm sorry Herm. This isn't the best time to talk…" his voice trailed as he exited his bedroom and entered the kitchen.

Hermione pursued him down the hall.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked, realizing he was too distracted right now to get a proper conversation out of him.

"Looking for my tie. Need one for tonight." He dug through his already-disorganized kitchen table.

Hermione took notice of this and examined her surroundings.

"Your apartment's a mess," she commented.

He looked around as well and laughed.

"It is, isn't it. Everything's just so crazy right now, and with the thing going on for tonight…"

"Hang on," she interrupted him. "What's going on tonight?"

"Rehearsal dinner. Cho's parents are paying for some extravagant Hall even though I tried to tell her it wasn't necessary. But everyone will be there."

"Rehearsal dinner is tonight?" She couldn't believe how close they were to the actual wedding day.

"Yea," he replied looking up, and laughing when he saw her face. "Herm, you might wanna do something about your hair."

She reached up and touched her head, feeling the rough, bushy surface that was her hair.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you tonight."

With a loud pop, he was gone.

----

Hermione arrived in the foyer of the Hall in a crimson knee length red dress she'd borrowed from Ginny. Her makeup was well done; having bronzed eye shadow that complimented her cinnamon eyes, blush to add glow to her face, and pink-rose lipstick to add fullness to her lips. And with Hannah's help she was able to maintain her hair, having worn it down the curls carefully framing her face.

Even though she looked great, inside she's a mess; she was on a mission, one she wouldn't allow herself to fail.

Seamus was the first to spot her and strolled over to her side.

"Good evenin' my lady," he said in his gentlemanly voice as he bows down. "You're looking well. May I accompany you into the ballroom?"

Hermione chuckled. "I'd be delighted to, good sir," she replied as she curtsied.

She wrapped an arm around his and together they walked through the wooden Grecian doors, intricately designed.

The sight of the ballroom was breathtaking. Hung on the walls was gold tapestry, draping delicately over another. White tables littered by the walls and overly dressed witches and wizards scattered all around.

Hermione inhaled in the atmosphere.

"Look. There's Ron," Seamus said pointing to the bar. She followed the direction of his arm and sure enough there was Ron with one of the twins.

Ron met her eyes and smiled. She smiled back but as she did, she caught something in the corner of her eye. It was Harry, talking to a circle of wizards whom Hermione didn't recognize.

He looked up to catch her stare and winked. She blushed furiously as her smile widened more from ear to ear. She waved to Harry, and Ron, thinking she was waving to him, waved back. He put his glass down to walk over to her but stopped, realizing Harry had beaten him to it.

Harry had excused himself from his guests and casually sauntered up the steps to a bedazzling Hermione.

"Wow, Herm. You look marvelous," he complimented, sweeping his eyes over her from head to toe. Her face flushed again.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

Seamus' eyes shifted from Hermione to Harry. "I'll leave you two alone." And with that, he headed for the bar to grab a drink.

Harry gazed at her warmly while she lost herself in his green eyes once again.

"Well, shall we?" he asked, offering his left arm.

Hermione attempted to contain her giddiness as she takes hold of his arm, gently yet subtly tracing his muscles through his sleeve with her fingers. She could feel her stomach doing back flips.

He walked her down the steps; introducing her to his many guests they ran into.

"And you remember the Puddlemere team captain, don't you?" he asked her, motioning at the tall wizard with short brown hair with his back turned towards them. At the mention of 'team captain', the man turned around to face them.

"Of course I remember. How are you Oliver?" Hermione reached over to embrace her former housemate.

"I'm great. And the team's doing great too. Speaking of which, you're looking stunning tonight," Oliver charmed, kissing her hand.

"Why thank you, Mr. Wood."

"So Potter, where's the bride-to-be?" Oliver inquired with curiosity.

Harry searched the room. "She's around here somewhere…" he mumbled to himself. He turned back to Hermione. "Herm, do you mind?" his eyes seeking for permission.

"No, not at all. Go ahead."

In a quick second, Harry left her side to find Cho.

Hermione excused herself and trudged to the bar. Leaning on its counter, she asked the bartender for some butterbeer.

Before long, many young hopeful wizards were asking her for a dance. While swaying to the music with many of them, she couldn't keep her eyes and her mind off of the image of raven hair and green eyes. She couldn't help it. Her gaze somehow always drifted to the back corner of the room where Harry and Cho looked snug by themselves, despite the occasional interruptions of people constantly walking up to them to say a few words about the wedding.

About two hours later, an exhausted Hermione plopped herself onto a barstool and drank to her fifth glass of butterbeer.

Ron sat himself down next to her and ordered the same thing. "Don't you think you've had enough butterbeer for tonight?" he said, grabbing the drink from her hands.

"Not even close," she responded, taking it back.

"Finally, I can talk to you. Just about every wizard in here has spent some time with you since you walked through those doors. Everyone but me, that is." He looked to the dance floor and motioned towards it. "So how 'bout it?"

Hermione stared straight ahead.

"Ron, there's something wrong with me," she suddenly blurted as she spun on her seat to face him, a curtain of distress washed over her face.

He propped his head on his knuckles and scoffed. "Hell, you didn't have to tell me that 'Mione."

She just sighed and shook her head. "No, you don't understand." She took in another deep breath before continuing. "Last night…the dress…I went back…but I don't know why! It was still open…"

"Whoa, whoa. Hang on. You're not making any sense." He leaned in closer to her and squinted his eyes, trying to comprehend what she was trying to say.

"Remember the dress you caught me looking at last night?" When Ron nodded, she preceded telling her story. "Well, after we said goodnight I apparated back to Hogsmeade and I bought it."

"Bought what?"

"The dress."

"The dress…?" His eyes widened finally realizing what she was speaking of. "The wedding dress? You bought a wedding dress?? 'Mione, you just crossed the line between psycho and obsessively psycho. What in Merlin's name are you gonna do with a wedding dress?!"

"I-I don't know Ron. I don't know what came over me…" Her voice drifted, cinnamon eyes drowning in the butterbeer.

"You think it's over, don't you?" she asked, not removing her eyes from the drink.

He didn't respond.

"You think there's positively no way he'll leave Cho."

He gazed at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry 'Mione, but I've never seen him happier."

She nodded slowly as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I should go now," she said, pushing the tear away with the back of her hand. "I have to wake early tomorrow…" She murmured so softly it was barely audible.

"No, wait. Hermione!" Ron tried to stop her but she was too fast for him.

As she was about to step onto the stairs leading to the wooden doors, a firm hand gripped her wrist.


	12. Last dance

Chapter 12 – Last Dance

It was Harry's hand that grabbed her wrist.

"Where you off to?"

"I have to leave," she replied with a shaky voice.

"Oh." His eyes fell in disappointment. "How about at least a dance?"

She wanted to say no. How much easier it would have been if she said no. But she could never refuse Harry. Not when he looked at her the way he did.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, I guess." A wide grin spread across his face as he pulled her to the dance floor.

The fast beats had now slowed to a ballad and the two friends both stood in front of each other suddenly shy.

Harry hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist while Hermione awkwardly put her hands around his neck and swayed to the music.

_I don't wanna lose you,  
I don't wanna use you  
Just to have somebody by my side  
_

"Having fun, Herm?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Yea, loads of fun," she lied.

_And I don't wanna hate you  
I don't wanna take you  
But I don't wanna be the one to cry_

"You know, I've been waiting for this for so long," he said with stars in his eyes.

"Mm, the marriage," Hermione responded sadly.

"No I meant, I've been waiting so long to hold you like this."

Hermione jerked her head up in surprise to look him eye to eye. "What?"

Harry laughed quietly. "I never told you this, but I loved you…for a while."

Hermione swallowed. She could feel herself growing faint with every word he uttered.

"I just never got the nerve to tell you. I always thought you would never return my feelings so I tried to move on." He shook his head and continued. "That's partly why I started dating Ginny."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just couldn't.

_There's a danger in loving somebody too much  
__And it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust  
__There's a reason why people don't stay where they are  
__Coz sometimes love just ain't enough_

"But Ginny…" he stared down at his shoes. "She's a good girl and I didn't wanna hurt her." He looked up to meet Hermione's eyes once again. "Being with her didn't help me get over you."

'_Why is he saying this?'_ she wondered, feeling like she was being punished for something. _'Why now?'_

"I thought I would never love anyone again."

_Now I could never change you  
__I don't wanna blame you  
__You don't have to take the fall  
__Yes I may have hurt you  
__But I did not deserve you  
__Maybe I just wanna have it all_

Hope fluttered through her heart that maybe she can still end up with him.

"That is until I saw Cho again."

And just like that, her hope died like a fallen butterfly.

_It makes a sound like thunder  
__It makes me feel like rain  
__And like a fool who will never see the truth  
__I keep thinking something's gonna change_

"I'm telling you Herm. I've never felt like this about anyone."

Hermione's heart sank. _'He just said he loved me.'_

Her throat was filled with rocks. "Y-you **loved** me?" How could she have missed this?

"Yea. I'm sorry I never told you."

All she wanted to do at that moment was to tell him she loves him too. That she's always been in love with him. But that was out of the question. She couldn't tell him now. He did love her but he'd fallen out of love with her. Now, his heart belonged to Cho. She was too late.

_And there's a danger in loving somebody too much  
__And it's sad when you know it's their heart you can't touch  
__There's a reason why people don't stay who they are  
__Coz sometimes love just ain't enough  
__Sometimes love just ain't enough_

Hermione couldn't stop her hands from trembling. How was she supposed to respond to this? Tears were trying to force their way through her pupils but she didn't want to let Harry see her crying.

'_He never even loved me the way he loves Cho.'_

At that point, Hermione knew she'd already lost him. She never even had him to begin with. Her lip shook uncontrollably. It's over. She had to get out of there. She can't let anyone see how miserable she felt inside.

As the song came to an end, Hermione could no longer hold it in. She squirmed out of Harry's grasp and ran to the girl's lavoratory.

"Herm? Hermione!" Harry called out trying to chase after her.

The lavoratory looked deserted when she entered and grabbed some tissue to dry her eyes. She stood in front of the mirror and looked upon the puffy red eyes staring back at her.

'_How did I never know Harry loved me so?'_ The teardrops were flowing freely without as much as a sign of stopping.

"Damn, damn, damn!" she stomped around the lavoratory floors.

Just then one of the stalls opened and Ginny stepped out.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks." In a weak attempt she tried to brush away her sadness.

"Are you sure? You don't look it."

"Yes, really."

Suddenly, someone began banging on the door.

"'Mione? You alright in there?"

Hermione was afraid Harry had gone after her but became slightly relieved upon hearing Ron's voice.

"I'm just fine, Ron," she yelled through the door.

"I don't believe you," he yelled back. "Open the door and let me in, 'Mione."

"No! Go away." She sniffed.

"I'm not leaving til I'm sure you're alright."

"I am! Just leave me alone." She turned her back towards the door and crossed her arms.

Ginny lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, Ginny. Not now," Hermione uttered, shuddering at the redheaded girl's touch. After what Harry just told her, how can she not.

Ron burst through the door.

"Ron, this is the girl's lavoratory," Ginny said trying to usher him out.

"Yea, I know sis," he said walking past Ginny.

"Get out Ron," Hermione attempted to sound intimidating. "I don't need you or Ginny to help me coz I'm fine."

Ron turned to his sister. "Ginny, could you give us a minute?" She glanced over to Hermione with pity then nodded and left.

"'Mione?" He slowly approached her.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed in frustration as she whirled to face him. Ron's face fell into heartbreak once he saw the agony in his best friend's eyes. She looked as if she'd been crying for hours.

"Oh 'Mione…" he breathed out and extended his arms to her in an effort of comfort.

She ducked out of his reach still bawling.

"You were right Ron. You've been right all along. He doesn't love me, not anymore."

He scrunched his brows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry," she continued. "He loved me. But not anymore. In fact, he never loved me as much as he does Cho."

Ron had never seen her so depressed. It grieved him to witness her like this.

"How could I have been so blind? You were right. I missed my chance." She swallowed hard and her breathing had steadied itself.

He walked to her side and held her in a tight embrace. "Does this mean the end of your evil plotting? Coz I was actually starting to enjoy it."

Hermione cracked a small smile.

"Very funny," she said sarcastically, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"By the way, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be wearing that wedding dress for the wedding coz people might get confused."

She laughed quietly at his sad little joke.

"Ron?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for being here." Just as Hermione leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, the bathroom door swung open and there stood an equally surprised Hannah.

"Ron…" Hannah started slowly. "What are you doing in the girl's room?"

"Just leaving," was his quick response. Before he left he whispered something to Hermione, which made her smile, and nodded at him. In a few seconds time, she followed Ron back to the ballroom with her head held high.

Harry, who was busily talking to Seamus, caught sight of her presence back in the room and sprinted towards her.

"Herm! Where'd you go? You just ran out before I could tell you something." Harry's voice exhibited compassion, displaying his deep concern for her.

"I had a lot on my mind," she replied carefully avoiding his gaze.

"Well you didn't give me a chance to tell you. I have a surprise for you," his eyes shone as he spoke.

"A surprise? What is it?" For some reason she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that whatever his surprise was, it's not going to be pleasant.

Harry smiled playfully and pointed to the wooden doors. "I invited someone for you."

Hermione paled as she gazed at the wizard standing with his hands in his pockets by the doors. Her mouth dried but his name lingered on her tongue like a bad aftertaste.

"Oh. Viktor…"


	13. Hermione's Proposal

**A/N:** Yea I know Viktor's not suppose to be a beautiful man or whatever, but for the fun of it let's just say he cleaned up. Got it? Good (thumbs up). Oh and btw, for the curious few, he's a rich guy playing for Vratsa Vultures.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Hermione's Proposal

Viktor spotted them first and smiles a toothy grin as he ran his fingers through his shiny, perfect, black hair; the type you only see in shampoo commercials. His eyes sparkled incredibly and the jacket he sported was nothing short of imported Italian silk: only the finest. And despite his still curved nose, he looked as if he had just walked out of a magazine ad.

"Hi," he greeted them and bent down to kiss Hermione on the cheek, giving her great discomfort.

Hermione flinched instinctively at the feel of his lips but she, nonetheless, tried to smile back.

'_Of all the rotten luck,'_ she cursed herself.

"Harry congratulations by the way," Viktor added, extending his hand to Harry's and shook it.

"Thanks. I'm real nervous about it."

"Viktor," Hermione broke in. She knew she had to get him out of there. "What are you doing here? I mean, don't you have quidditch tomorrow?"

"I owled him," Harry answered for Viktor. "To invite him to the wedding. But I'm surprised you hadn't told him yourself."

She could feel both boys' stare burning through her, waiting for her response.

"You know what I think happened," she said the first excuse that popped in her head. "The letter must have gotten lost. I- I remember asking Ron to-"

"Erol must've dropped it somewhere else by mistake," Harry quickly assumed, nodding to himself.

"That's exactly it," she agreed.

All three stood in an awkward silence.

"I'll go get some drinks," Hermione suggested, trying to escape the deafening stillness suffocating her vocal chords.

"I thought you said you have to leave coz you had something in the morning," Harry asked her before she could as much as take another step.

Hermione nervously searched her dry mouth for words. "I did, I mean I do. I just…forgot. You're right. I do have to go," she replied stumbling on her words.

She slowly stepped closer towards the exit but the boys spoke up.

"I'll walk you back," they both said at the same time that it surprised them and each stared at the other.

"You stay Viktor. After all, you only just arrived and it won't take long," Harry rationalized.

"But this is your party," Viktor reasoned just as convincing. "Besides I'm tired from the trip. I was just thinking of heading down to the hotel to get some rest."

For a second, Harry looked as if he was going to protest once more. But then his facial features relaxed all at once. "You're right. She is **your** girlfriend Krum." Then turning to them both, he bid them a goodnight and walked away.

Hermione had an urge to beat Viktor down with a beater club for chasing Harry away but she reminded herself, _'Harry loves Cho, not me.'_

Viktor turned to face her. "Ready to go?"

"Hang on. Let me just grab my coat."

Hermione mingled all the way to the back wall to retrieve her coat from the coat hangers. As she reached for it, she felt someone's shadow behind her. She whirled around to see Fred and George.

"Hello Fred, George," she greeted them.

"Hey, we heard Krum's in town."

"Oh did you?" Hermione asked showing no interest in the conversation.

"Look, Hermione. Merlin knows he's not the best looking wizard but you should hang on to him anyway," Fred said.

"And we all know Harry's not gonna be coming around any time soon so you can just stop waiting for him," George added.

Hermione's eyes lit up at the mention of her friend's name. "What's Harry got to do with this?"

The twins looked at each other knowingly. "Hermione, it's no secret you've been gawping at Harry lately."

In a terrible effort, she tried to conceal her nervousness by laughing it off. "Me? Gawping Harry? That's ridiculous!"

"Don't worry," Fred assured her. "As obvious as you are, he doesn't know. He's about as clueless as they come."

Hermione let out a loud sigh of relief but stopped herself, realizing her actions were only supporting their accusations. She forced her back straight and squared her shoulders. "It's nice to know you care, but honestly. I'm with Viktor, and with no intention of leaving him, and I do not 'gawp' at Harry. He's my best friend and he's getting married. So naturally I would have…concerns." She paused. "For his best interests of course," she finished quickly.

"Herminny?" (A/N: sp?) Viktor called and was gradually approaching her and the twins.

Fred shook his head, just staring at her in dismay.

"Ron was right," George uttered. "You are a mental one."

The twins walked away before Viktor had reached them.

"Let's go," Hermione ordered him demandingly as she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out. When they got to the foyer, they decided to apparate to the hotel.

Upon arriving, Viktor exhaustedly plopped down on the couch in Hermione's room and began unpacking his belongings.

She noticed him and put her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?"

Viktor looked up at her innocently. "Harry said it'd be alright if I roomed with you. Do you mind? Coz I can just find another one if you'd like."

Hermione rubbed her temples. She didn't have the energy to get into an argument with anyone at the moment so she allowed him to stay for only that night. She's had a lot of things on her mind and Viktor's surprise appearance wasn't soothing the situation either. Fred and George's words clung to her memory. _'"Hang on to him anyway.'"_

What if they were right? What if Viktor was her last hope of getting married and starting a family? Shouldn't she grasp on to whatever hope came her way, even if it was Viktor Krum?

_'He's not that bad after all,'_ she told herself. _'He is a well-known, well-respected quidditch player… just like Harry…with perfect black hair…like Harry's…and the greenest eyes behind those intellectual glasses…'_

Hermione bit her tongue as if she'd said those words out loud.

'_Hermione you love-sick fool! Stop thinking about Harry and concentrate on Viktor.'_

She finally decided that there was only one solution, though she was hardly thinking properly, ignoring all consequences, and making rash decisions based on her fear of living alone for the rest of her life. Harry would have Cho, Ron would have Hannah, and Hermione… well she'd be an old maid who's an apparent workaholic.

"I'm glad we got this time together alone. Coz I wanted to talk to you," Viktor said taking her hand in his.

"That's perfect. I wanted to talk to you too," she replied in a cheery tone.

Viktor looked at her confused as he smiled crookedly. "Alright. You go first."

She took in a deep breath to gather her strength. "We've been together, how long now, about a year?" He nodded in confirmation. "Well we got to know each other pretty well during that time. So I was thinking, why not take our relationship to the next level?"

Viktor was lost in her words though he didn't quite follow where she was going with it. "What did you have in mind?"

Hermione clapped her hands together. "Okay this is going to sound a little…out there. Actually a bit crazy, believe me. But here it goes anyway." She paused, bringing up the suspense. "Why don't we get married!"

She watched his face for nearly a minute waiting for his reaction.

There was a look of madness in her eyes which scared Viktor slightly, and for a second he thought he was hearing things. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I thought I just heard you propose to me."

Hermione still displaying that restless expression replied, "I did."

His laughing died down and his smile faded. "You're kidding."

She encouragingly touched his arm and nodded lightly. She attempted to scoot closer to him but he abruptly stood up. "Um…"

"What's wrong? You don't think I'd make a good wife?" she asked him trying to discern his expression.

"No it's not that. It's just …" he trailed off scratching his head, looking for the right words.

She shook her head vigorously. "Whatever it is, we can work it out. We both have good jobs. Jobs that'll get us more than enough money to take care of everything."

"No no, it's not the money."

"Then what is it? I don't know about you but I'm ready to settle down and have a family."

He stared at her with bewildered eyes. "Are you? Coz for as long as I've known you, you've always been hell bent on work to notice anything else."

Hermione stood up as well looking surprised. "I am not. I'm just…ambitious."

"You've completely gone off your rocker. I mean, we've never even said the 'L' word once!" Viktor's voice had risen beyond his control.

She grabbed his forearms to steady him and looked into his eyes. Somehow, this was disturbing for him.

"It doesn't matter, Vik. I like you enough…I like you a lot," she corrected herself. "A- And we don't have to have a long engagement."

The mental madness stirring in her eyes was enough to convince him she had become delusional. He took a step back from the terrifyingly persistent Hermione.

"Just think of it. We could have a double wedding with Harry and Cho." She threw her head back and laughed hysterically.

"Um, okaay… why don't we take a seat right here," he carefully led her back to the couch, cautiously handling her with care. "I think you've gotten just a little obsessed with this whole wedding rubbish."

"What rubbish?" she asked innocently batting her eyes most unusually.

"I mean this is more than just 'moving our relationship to the next level'. You just want to get married don't you?"

When Hermione didn't answer him but just stared down her hands, suddenly fascinated with them, he continued.

"I'm not blind. I saw the way you were dancing with Harry tonight. I've never seen you happier. Your shoulders were relaxed for the first time in months, and your eyes…you looked like a girl in love," he said, his last sentence in almost a whisper. "Come to think of it, you never looked at anyone the way you did him. Not even Ron."

His face turned to sadness and she could feel a strong pang of guilt surge through her body. She had been acting like a crazy jealous fool, ignoring to face the reality of Harry's strong bond with Cho and forgetting her existing relationship with Viktor. How selfish she has been lately. But she wanted to make up for it. She didn't want to hurt him anymore.

As Hermione opened her mouth to bring out a round of continuous apologies, he cut her off.

"Look, you don't have to apologize. No one can control the way they feel and I know you love him." He gazed at her with seriousness as she slowly brought up her head and met his eyes. "I can see it in your face."

She didn't know what to do now. Should she confess everything to him? He already knew the truth anyway. Denial was useless as of this moment.

She sighed. "I have a confession to make-"

"So do I," he interrupted her. "You and I both know that we've been putting our careers before each other for far too long. And-up until your proposal-I thought the feeling was mutual."

Hermione closed her eyes, knowing where this conversation was going.

"I'm holding you back. You don't need me in anymore."

She swallowed hard.

"I think it's best if we just move on."

"You're breaking up with me?" she asked, opening her eyes again.

He smiled weakly. "We knew we were wrong for each other from the start."

She nodded in comprehension. _'He's right.'_

"Viktor, I'm sorry about Harry-"

"Don't be. This wasn't about him." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "So you fancy Potter eh?"

"Yea. But there's nothing I can do about that. His wedding is in two days."

"So you tried to get revenge on him by asking me to marry you?"

Hermione laughed lightheartedly. "It does sound rather silly, doesn't it?"

Viktor laughed with her. "It's a good thing I didn't say yes."

* * *

**A/N: sorry I took long to update, what with the holidays, essays and labs, and such. I'll try to post 14 sometime this week tho**


	14. A Walk Down the Aisle

Chapter 14 – A Walk Down the Aisle

**Friday, 16 April**

This was the third time the tailor measured his arm length.

"It has to be perfect," she heard him say. "Cho wants everything to be perfect."

It was the day before the wedding and Hermione watched from a safe distance as Harry got his tux tailored. She carefully hid out of sight behind the stack of dress shirts, trying to map out her exact words for Harry.

"Just tell him exactly what's in your heart," Viktor's voice sounded from her right. She was slightly startled by the sound of his voice, almost forgetting he was even there.

"I can't," she whispered back. "What if he just snubs me?"

"Then you walk away with your head held high. It takes guts to admit your feelings and of all people, he'll recognize that."

Since last night, Hermione's seen Viktor in a new light. Everything he said somehow made more sense to her and it gave her confidence to believe she can actually do this.

"Okay, I'm gonna go face the man of my dreams. How do I look?" She turned to face Viktor, the anxiety clearly running across her face.

He softly smoothed down her hair with his palm. "Beautiful."

She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks for being here. I can't tell you how much this means to me. I needed the support."

"Actually, I have to head back to the hotel now."

Hermione stared at him, her eyes pleading for him to stay a while.

"I have to catch my train," he replied dimly. "Don't worry you'll be fine."

With those last words he disapparated.

Hermione breathed out and averted her sights back on Harry, who was glancing at his reflection in the mirror and brushing non-visible lint off his shoulder. Just as she lifted her foot to take a step closer to him, a voice from behind made her jump.

"All this stalking is kinda creepy."

She whirled around and grabbed at her chest.

"Ron! You frightened me half to death!" she screamed in a whisper.

"'Mione, why we whispering?" he asked in the same hushed voice.

"No reason," she responded, changing back to her normal volume.

Ron gazed at her with suspicious eyes. "Okay, then what are you doing hiding behind the dress shirts?"

She crossed her arms abruptly. "I'm not hiding. I was simply looking for a shirt for Harry, that's all." She knew Ron didn't buy her excuses but she was going to put up a strong front nonetheless. "Well what are **you** doing here?" she commented, trying to turn the tables.

"I'm here for my fitting. I am the best man, remember?"

"Right, right. Of course." She lowered her eyes to the ground, endlessly shifting here and there as if in search of something.

"So…how are you doing?" he asked, his face glazed over with concern.

She jerked her head up to meet his. "Hm?"

"With…" He leaned forward. "Harry," he finished quietly.

"Oh." She looked towards Harry. "I'm gonna tell him I love him."

Ron's eyes widened as her grabbed her by the shoulders so she faced him. "No!" he suddenly yelled out. "You can't do that!" Everyone in the store turned to stare at the two, including Harry. He smiled, seeing his two best friends, and slowly made his way to them. "'Mione, he's getting married in precisely 24 hours," Ron continued, this time lowering his voice to a hushed tone. "What do you think he's going to say? 'I love you too'??" He looked up to see Harry only several paces from them. "Trust me 'Mione, no good can come of this. Hallo Harry!" Ron greeted him in an over-cheerful manner.

"Hey," Harry replied. "I thought I heard your voices. Herm, what are you doing here?"

Hermione was quiet for a while, weighing out the pros and cons of admitting her true feelings.

"I—uh—had something to tell you," she said despite Ron's efforts of vigorously shaking his head and waving his arms frantically behind Harry's turned back.

"Yea, she thinks you should've gone with the white tux instead," Ron cut in.

Hermione shot him a venomous glare.

"Really?" Harry said, glancing down the black jacket of his suit.

"No, that's just Ron's opinion," she replied getting Harry's attention back on her. "The tux is fine. I had something else in mind."

"Can it wait til we get back to the hotel? I just need to make a quick stop somewhere."

She sighed and nodded. She was really hoping to get it over with as soon as possible, having kept it in her all this time was just a heavy burden to bear.

The three friends then apparated to the hotel lobby.

"I'll be back in a minute," Harry told them as he briskly walked towards the receptionist's desk.

As soon as he left their side and was out of audible distance, Ron faced Hermione.

"Who gave you this crazy notion of telling Harry you love him anyway?"

"Viktor."

"Krum? As in your boyfriend Viktor Krum? I didn't even know that wanker was here."

As soon as Ron said that, Viktor appeared from behind him.

"Don't worry. That **wanker** won't be staying long," Viktor said, smirking.

"Good Merlin!" Ron said startled while clutching his chest.

"Sorry. Did I scare you Ronald?"

"It's Ron," the redhead retorted, straightening himself. "And I never get scared."

A small snicker escaped from Hermione's lips as Ron glowered at her. Viktor walked to her side and put his lips close to her ear.

"So how did he take it?" he whispered to her.

"I didn't tell him yet."

"Why the delay?"

"I'm just…taking my time. Don't worry, I will do it."

Both watched Harry as he turned away from the desk and headed towards them.

"Well here's your chance now. Good luck." With that, Viktor kissed the side of her head and entered the lift up to his room.

While talking to Viktor, Hermione hadn't even noticed the sour look on Ron's face as his eyes followed Krum until the elevator doors closed.

"'Mione, I can understand why you think you need to tell him but just consider this. Do you have any idea how it feels to tell someone you love them and not have them say it back? It feels awful!"

"I know what I'm doing Ron," was all she said.

As Harry neared them, she feigned a smile.

"Alright, the wedding rehearsal at noon is good to go," Harry said closing the distance between them. "So what was it you needed to talk to me about?" he asked, turning to face her.

She glanced over to Ron who worriedly mouthed out 'no'.

Hermione's fingers twitched nervously. "Um…"

"It's about Krum," Ron blurted out. Harry and Hermione both stared at him in shock. She didn't know what he was saying. Even Ron himself didn't know what he was saying.

"Viktor," Harry said slowly as if asking for verification. "All this has been about him?"

Hermione opened her mouth but only managed to croak out inaudible words. Just when she was about to give up, a new thought entered her mind.

----

Several minutes later, Viktor stepped out of the lift with his one bag of luggage in hand. He spotted the three friends still standing where he had left them. Ron's eyes still held a vacant expression but were mixed with confusion. Harry and Hermione were deep in conversation.

'_Good. She's finally doing it,'_ he thought.

Soon enough, Harry caught Viktor in the corner of his eye and smiled at him.

'_He's taking this better than I imagined.'_

He was now walking fast towards Viktor, unable to contain his bliss, with Hermione and Ron trailing behind him.

'_Why is he smiling at me like that?'_

It wasn't until they reached him that Viktor realized all of them looked jovial, with the exception of Ron who was far from it.

"Viktor, Herm just told me. And, I don't know what to say. I'm speechless," Harry exuberantly said. "I mean this is good news."

"It is, isn't it?" Viktor exclaimed, trying to match his enthusiasm. Though he was still confused why Potter would be so excited about Hermione's confession of love for him. "And she was worried you wouldn't think so."

Harry looked at him oddly. "Why wouldn't I? I think it's brilliant you and Herm are finally tying the knot. You both work too much."

Viktor's face dropped. "What?"

"I told him the good news, Vik," Hermione broke in, her voice cracking. "If we're engaged we really shouldn't hide it. We're all friends here."

Viktor continued staring at her aimlessly as her eyes urged him to go along with her story.

Only Ron had felt the tension between the two and shifted his eyes from one to the other suspiciously.

"Y- Yes. We are e- engaged," Viktor managed to stutter out.

Hermione mouthed him a 'thank you' and Harry beamed hearing it from Viktor's own lips. "You've got to come to our wedding rehearsal."

"No!" both Viktor and Hermione called out at the same time.  
"I have a game tonight that I really should prepare for," Viktor said through gritted teeth, peering down at her angrily.

"Oh c'mon. It won't take long."

"But my train-"

"I can call in a favor and have another train route you back to Bulgaria."

Viktor was backed into a corner. He searched his mind for more plausible excuses but there were none. He was trapped into going to the wedding rehearsal. He glimpsed towards Hermione who also looked as if she was seeking an escape. "Alright, I suppose…" he mumbled. He could see her fidgeting with nervousness in the corner of his eye.

"Brilliant! I can ask the bellhop to bring around another car to take us to the church."

"You don't have to do that. I've already rented a car."

"Okay. You and Hermione can follow there us there then."

"Actually," Ron interrupted. "I haven't driven a muggle car before. Do you mind Viky?" he jeered.

Viktor stared back at him indifferently. "No not at all, Ronald. Go right ahead."

"So it's decided then," Hermione said suddenly, cutting the tension between the redhead and her ex. "Vik and Ron ride in the rental and me and Harry can-"

"Why don't you ride with me 'Mione?" Ron asked, keeping with his same sarcastic tone.

'_Why is he being so difficult?'_ she thought, annoyed.

"Fine, Ronald," she gnarled through her clenched jaw. "I'll ride with you."

----

"So let me get this straight: you proposed to your big nosed boyfriend, who said no. Then told Harry you're engaged to be married to the same guy who just broke up with you, which is perfect coz you already have a wedding dress to match."

Hermione had just updated Ron of the events of last night and the following morning.

"It's not as bad as you make it sound," she said in her defense.

"No, it's worse."

She sighed heavy heartedly and leaned back. Without warning, rage overtook her. "And what was I supposed to say Ron? You backed me into a corner."

"Me?!" He took his eyes off the road for a second and shot her a death glare.

"**You're** the one who told him this is all about Viktor."

"But **you're** the one who announced this supposed engagement," he spat back in anger. "To that big oaf no less."

Both sat in silence for several minutes not speaking a word to each other. Neither even dared to so much as glance at one another.

"When did that bloke clean himself up anyhow?" Ron said quietly, still holding a hint of grudge.

"Since he signed those endorsement deals for all that time playing for the Vultures," she responded indifferently, not even bothering to look at him.

"Oh." There was glint of sadness, almost jealousy in his voice that Viktor was playing pro quidditch but she ignored it.

Ron and Hermione stepped through the doors of the church about ten minutes after Harry and Viktor.

"Where were you guys?" Harry asked rushing to them with obvious worry. "One minute your car was behind ours and the next you were gone."

"Sorry," Hermione regarded looking at Ron icily. "Lack of skill on Ron's behalf." She averted her head in the opposite direction. "He missed a turn."

"I was distracted," Ron intervened just as coldly.

Harry could feel the unnerving hostility around him and placed himself in between them. "Well everyone's waiting inside," he said practically pushing through the double doors, dragging Ron and Hermione with him.

As soon as she was pulled inside, Hermione heard a loud shrieking voice echoing along the tall wooden walls of the church, and an extremely pleased Cho running fast towards her. Cho had nearly tackled her to the ground.

"This is so wonderful!" was all she could discern amongst Cho's screeching. "You should've told us you were engaged too!" She gasped. "I hope you're not setting the date til me and my Harry boo get back from our honeymoon." As she said this, she ran a finger along Harry's jawline.

Hermione shuddered. She could feel her palms clenching to a fist and her nerves preparing to punch Cho square in the face. But she resisted the urge.

Before she could even answer her in a rather nasty tone, Viktor grabbed her arm and pulled her to the far end of a pew. "Could you just excuse us for a minute?" Viktor called over his shoulder, as to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. He sat opposite of her, pinching the bridge of his nose.

'_He doesn't look too happy.'_

"Um, exactly why are we engaged?" he started, trying hard to keep his voice to a bare minimum.

"Oh my god Viktor. I'm so sorry," she pleaded. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It just…did."

"Why didn't you tell him the truth!" he whispered hoarsely, sounding more like an interrogation rather than a question.

Hermione stared at him guiltily. "I panicked. Please just pretend to be my fiancé for a little while longer."

Viktor sighed. "I can't. I can't do this!"

"Please Viktor, find me irresistible for just one afternoon." Viktor looked at her reluctantly, expecting her to ask of him a simpler task—such as playing quidditch against a team of dementors.

In a matter of seconds, Mrs. Weasley squealed at the sight of Viktor and Hermione together and rushed to embrace her tightly.

"I couldn't believe my ears when I heard the news," Mrs. Weasley delighted. "Fancy that, our Hermione is finally getting married!" She turned to face Viktor. "And to a handsome young man no doubt." She pulled him into her. "Welcome to the family, dear."

"You're Hermione's mother?" Viktor's muffled voice came, his face buried deep in Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Oh heavens! She's always been like a second daughter to me," she contented, pushing a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear. She shook herself out of her reverie. "Well we best be getting a move on with this wedding rehearsal." She began forcefully grabbing people by the shoulders and pulling them with her. "Ginny dear, why don't you stand here with Neville. And Hermione, you go in front of Ginny with Viktor. Seamus, you and Marietta over here. And Ron at the head of the lot—oh dear, we're missing Maggie." She paused to glance around. "Alright, Hermione you come with me and stand in for Maggie beside Ron here. And Hannah, you take Hermione's place for now."

Ron and Hermione watched one another intently, neither one moving a muscle.

"Quickly now," Molly urged, motioning for them to move beside each other. She inched slowly towards him, cautiously taking her time. "You two start walking as soon as the music begins," Mrs. Weasley instructed. With that, the harp began to play and they slowly paced themselves down the long aisle to the alter where Harry stood.

"Are you still angry with me?" Hermione murmured. Ron had his eyes focused straight ahead unflinching. "If it makes you feel any better, I feel absolutely horrid for what I'm doing. Harry doesn't deserve being lied to and it's not fair that I dragged you and Viktor into this mess." She looked up at him, still silent. "I just wanted to let you know it's not that easy."

Several seconds passed by until he finally responded. "No, I guess it's not." There was more silence. "Don't tell me this engagement sham is just another one of your plots of stealing Harry away."

"It's not Ron, I swear. I told you, I've given up on that. He can never love me like he does Cho. Ever." Sadly, her face fell. "I will tell him the truth though."

"Will you?" he gazed down at her with a raised brow.

She nodded. "Right after the wedding rehearsal I'll confess everything." She paused. "Well, perhaps not **everything**." Ron smiled at her feebly. "That's a start."

In a couple of minutes, a loud bang sounded throughout the old church coming from the double doors and in rushed Maggie.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" she shouted breathless, running down the aisle to take her place as maid of honor. "I—uh—had business to take care of." Cho stared at her friend oddly, her makeup smeared and her hair in tangles.

Hermione walked back to Viktor's side near the back of the line. Everyone 'awwed' at the two every time they walked down the aisle with Viktor holding her close to him, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Hermione blushed in embarrassment and stole a glimpse at Harry. To her surprise, he was fuming but would quickly turn his head away. And every time he did he would only look again, the anger returning in his hostile emerald eyes fighting an endless internal battle.

The sudden change in him made Hermione confused, worried even. Did he not like Viktor? Why did he look as if Malfoy just destroyed his favorite broom? Nevertheless, she was intent on keeping up this charade until after the rehearsal. At least it was a distraction from watching Harry and Cho get married over and over and over… Cho couldn't have been more persistent.

But Hermione wasn't the only one who paid no attention to the priest that day. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Viktor's hand, which was softly running up and down Hermione's arm. Very rarely had he tore his gaze from them to even glance at his bride-to-be.

* * *

**A/N: hope u guys enjoy the uber long chapter :) and don't forget to review...i enjoy them**


	15. Alone At The Lake

Chapter 15 – Alone at the Lake

"Oh Merlin," Hermione sighed, glad the rehearsal was finally done with after two and a half hours of watching Harry get married to another woman over and over. As if that wasn't enough, she had to bear two and a half hours of humiliation courtesy of Ron and Viktor who had managed to put their differences aside and join forces to embarrass her. They even went as far as serenading to her. She hadn't any idea Viktor could dance like that, nor did she the slightest clue Ron knew how to play the pipe organ. But alas, it's finally over and in a mere couple of minutes, Viktor would be on a tube heading for Bulgaria.

On the way to the train station, Viktor entertained everyone with details of what he dreamt their married life would be like. "I imagine we'd be living in a small cozy cottage out in the country. Have a dozen or more children running around with our cats, dogs, and the family owl of course." He nudged Hermione playfully beside him

"Aww!" Cho chorused.

On the rear view mirror, Hermione could distinguish the hostility swimming in Harry's usually calm green eyes. Viktor attempted to wrap an arm around her shoulders but Harry honked suddenly, causing Viktor to jump back slightly. In fact, it seemed to her that everytime Viktor tried to touch her Harry would make a sharp turn or a sudden stop.

"A cat…there was a cat crossing the road," he'd say. But Hermione became curious whether it was really a cat or something else.

The first to get dropped off was Cho.

"Oh, I wish you'd come with me to my grandmother's, Harry boo," she said to her fiancé, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him passionately.

"I'll show up later if I can," he replied, his voice not holding the same sweetness as hers.

"Okay," she sighed sadly stepping out the car and closing the door behind her. Harry drove away before she could say anything else.

In no time at all, they had made it to the train station and Viktor got out followed by Hermione. "Thanks for the ride Harry! Congratulations again," he said and waved.

"Yea, bye Krum," Harry answered monotonously.

Hermione walked several strides with Viktor to the front doors of the station. "Remember," he said turning around to face her. "It's only Harry. Don't be scared." She nodded nervously. "And just because we're not dating anymore doesn't give you the right to stop owling me." They smiled at each other and hugged. "Bye."  
She pivoted around on her heel and slowly trudged towards the car, where Harry waited for her. She could feel her toes melting with every step. Only Harry had that effect on her.

"Harry," she began, her voice trembling with every word. "Viktor is not my fiancé…nor has he ever been." Harry stared blankly ahead, his expression indiscernible. "In fact we're not even together anymore. He-"  
She was about to say 'He broke up with me' but she knew he would have questions. "He's gay," she finished finally. "We broke up coz he's gay." She stopped and stared at him waiting for his reaction. "Please say something."

At last he turned to her, his eyes holding guilt. He then broke into a weak smile and chuckled lightly. "I, um…well for a minute there I was…uh…"

"Upset?"

He shrugged. "More like…" he searched his mind for the right words. "Insanely jealous." Hermione lowered her head and smiled. "I'm sorry Herm. It's just-"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," she interrupted. "I shouldn't have lied about Viktor."

"Don't be sorry. It just feels like, I'm losing you." He gazed at her with seriousness. "Do you maybe wanna spend the afternoon together? Just the two of us?"

----

Harry and Hermione had decided to walk, strolling around the muggle city of London through Hyde Park corner. They walked side by side for several moments in silence just enjoying the other's company.

"Hermione," Harry spoke suddenly. "I really am sorry for acting jealous."

"Harry Potter, there's nothing to forgive. So stop apologizing already," she laughed. He smiled meekly.

"I'm just feeling awfully guilty about it. I mean, I had no reason to be jealous, right? I don't know what came over me." He paused and looked at her directly. "Actually I do know why." Hermione met his stare and he continued. "I guess I've just gotten used to the fact that you've been mine." He shut his eyes tightly, knowing that must've sounded offending. "I didn't mean that," he recovered. "What I was going to say was-"

She held her hand up to stop him. "I know what you meant. I've always thought of you as mine too."

"So I'm guessing you weren't expecting it when I announced my engagement." Hermione cocked her head to one side and nodded. "Surprised, I take it?"

"Shocked, actually."

Harry grinned down at her. He stopped in front of black gates, standing between them and Serpentine Lake. He looked out into the water and caught a glimpse of two people on the other side of the lake, holding each other close.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"We didn't…I mean, in all the time we've known each other, we never once talked about being together have we?" She didn't answer right away. "Like us dating," he elaborated.

She thought about it for a moment. "No, I suppose not."

"If we had, do you think things would be different now?"

Hermione hoped it would be. If she had done something about her innocent little crush back then, perhaps she wouldn't be in this situation. It would be her planning **_her_** own wedding with Harry by now. But she was scared back then and she's still scared now. "Maybe," she answered him.

"You know, from the three of us I always thought you'd be the first to get snatched," he said still looking out at the lake.

"ME?? Why me?"

He turned back to her. "Well, Ron's always been a little thick when it comes to the opposite sex. But you, you're magnificent. Who wouldn't want to marry you." He looked away, his face turning a light shade of pink.

Hermione, flattered but embarrassed, blushed. "What about you? You're nothing short of perfect too you know." She stared out at the lake as well.

He chuckled. "I'm not perfect. Not even close." By the look on his face and the hint of sadness in his voice, she could tell something was bothering him.

"Harry, what's up?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

She decided to let it go for now. Without warning, Harry hopped over the gates and headed towards the water, leaving her with a stunned expression.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

"Come on, 'Mione!" he called to his back. She looked around, unsure if she should follow or not. Surely they weren't supposed to get that close to the lake or there wouldn't be a gate at all. She reluctantly swung her leg over the other side of the gate and ran to Harry's side. She watched him kick his shoes and socks off and dipped his feet in the water, not going farther than ankle-deep. She stared after him as if he's gone mental.

"'Mione, come on. The water's fine."

"Harry, are you mad? They'll kick us out of the park," she said crossing her arms across her chest. But he didn't move from his spot. Instead he kicked his foot up, splashing water on her arm and leg.

She gasped and looked at Harry who grinning madly. "You're going to pay for that Harry Potter," she drawled, chasing after him. She swung her hand across the top of the surface, causing water to spray him on his shirt and cheek. They kept splashing each other for some time, not dawning to either just how much time had passed. No one even dared bother them. Couples would pass by and simply smile at the two adoringly. They continued on, chasing one another, laughing and giggling to themselves, oblivious to the rest of the world around them.

A very tired and soaking wet Hermione plopped herself down on a concrete step by the lake, still laughing. Harry, ringing the liquid out of his shirt, sat himself beside her. He had taken off his glasses and, without success, tried to clean them on his shirt. Without thinking, she reached up and wiped his cheek with her sleeve. She paused, realizing what she was doing, her hand caught in mid-motion. His eyes shot up at the feel of her touch and instinctively leaned forward slightly. For the first time in a long time, she marveled at his eyes, being so close to them. They were a sharp green, full of affection but also a dark haunting past. The only difference was now it wasn't hiding behind those spectacles.

She felt herself moving closer into him, so close their faces were only inches from each other. He reached up a hand to push the hair out of her eyes behind her ear. She wanted nothing more than to feel his lips brush against hers. But she didn't want to move, or say or do anything that could spoil that moment.

"Herm?" he murmured softly.

"Harry?"

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you're the one I'm marrying tomorrow."

She smiled mildly. "I wouldn't have minded at all," she said in an almost whisper. He continued to stare at her admiringly, running his fingers through her hair and almost naturally, she settled her head on his shoulder. She breathed in. God, she loved how good he smelled. If only it was possible to stay like this forever.

----

Hermione floated into Ron's hotel room without knocking but he didn't mind.

"Hey 'Mione, where've you been all day?" Ron asked excitedly, standing up while holding blue and pink cotton candy in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. "Maggie took us around London, you know. Did a bunch of muggle activities and such. I had no idea their carnivals are so wicked! I went on this machine that looks like a mini train but they call it a rollercoaster and it flips you-"

He stopped mid-sentence, seeing the love-struck look in her eyes. She looked as if she was on cloud nine and daydreaming a mile away.

"'Mione?" he said, having no luck in breaking her out of her trance.

"Hermione!" He snapped his fingers in her face as she fell back to reality.

"Wha- oh, hi Ron," she said dreamily the stars still in her eyes.

He stared at her soaked clothes oddly. "Why you all wet? It wasn't even raining."

"He was jealous Ron," she responded breaking from her reverie. "If Cho was out of the way, he'd be marrying me."

Ron just stared at her unflinching. He had a feeling to whom she was referring to but he decided not to acknowledge it. "But she is in the way and you admitted you're too late already."

Hermione shook her head, a sort of madness he knew all too well returning, and darkening the shade of her eyes.

"'Mione," he began slowly. "I know that look." He pointed a finger directed at her eyes. "I don't like that look."

She pushed his hand out of her face. "Bugger off Ron." She drummed her fingers against the other; her face scrunched indicating she's formulating a plan. "Cho won't be a bother for long." She whirled to face the redhead, victory written all over her face. "She's toast."

* * *

**A/N: ooh! dun dun dun! lol, looks to me like she's not ready to give him up. I wonder what happens :P**


	16. The Night Before

**A/N: to clear some confusion ahead of time, this chapter is basically a flashback. This occurs after Hermione and Viktor leave the rehearsal dinner (so this is happening while Hermione's doing the proposal). Enjoy!!

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – The Night Before

"Harry?" There was no answer. "Harry!" Ron called, this time knocking a bit louder. A groggy Harry with disheveled hair opened his apartment door and slipped his glasses on his nose.

"Ron. What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"I needed to ask you something."

"It's 4 o'clock in the morning," he yawned looking up at his wall clock.

"It's important. It's about Hermione." That woke him up slightly as he stepped aside to let Ron in.

"What's happened? Is she alright? She's not hurt is she?" he questioned all at once, the blood rushing back to his brain.

The better part of Ron wanted to tell him how he broke her heart and caused her pain but he decided to keep it quiet. "No, she's fine mate," he lied. "Harry I need to know if you still love her." When Harry looked at him confused, he repeated himself more clearly. "Do you still have feelings for Hermione?"

Harry stared at him as if he'd been accused of murder. "What would give you that idea?"

"I know you loved her for—Merlin knows how long. And I wanna know if you still do." Ron kept on a serious face. "She said you told her you loved her before."

"Ron, I'm with Cho," he explained slowly. "And I'm going to marry her tomorrow. My feelings for Hermione are in the past. They don't matter anymore."

"Then why even bother to tell her something in the past if it doesn't matter?" Harry was silent, his eyes scanning the room avoiding Ron's stare. "Were you, perchance, hoping she'd feel the same?" Harry guiltily picked up a picture frame on his corner table and stared at it. It was of Cho clinging mercilessly around his neck as he faked a smile. "Why you doing this mate?" Ron asked breaking Harry from his trance. "Why are you marrying her when you still _may_ have feelings for someone else?" Harry let slip the frame to the wooden table with a thud. "Just cancel the wedding and tell her you love another."

"I can't!" Harry shouted in Ron's face, his face reddening with anger. "I can't do that to Cho. She doesn't deserve it." His voice had calmed down now but Ron was still shaking with his friend's sudden explosion. "I can't break it off with Cho for something I may or may not be feeling. It could just be anxiety with the wedding approaching and all." Harry turned his back on Ron and leaned against the opposite wall.

Ron sighed heavily and dropped himself onto the couch. "Ow!" He sat on something hard and rubbed his thigh to numb the pain. He unveiled the object to find a shoebox lying under the sofa cushion. Curiosity got the better of him as he uncovered the lid and found many, many pictures inside: pictures of him and Hermione, Harry and Hermione, the Gryffindor Trio, Hermione with Lavender, Hermione in the common room, Hermione reading a book…sorts of pictures all of which containing none other than Hermione. "Seems like more than just pre-wedding jitters," he complied, flipping through photo after photo.

"Yea," Harry breathed out, defeated as he stared hard after Ron and the worn shoebox on his lap; the shoebox he'd been meaning to throw out but couldn't bring himself to.

* * *

**A/N: ok heres the thing: i was contemplating whether or not i should put in some other character's POV (like Ron for example or Harry) coz trust me, ur gonna wanna know what theyre thinking. So ya, REVIEW and tell me what ya think. tune in next chappie, the day of the wedding!!!**


	17. The Wedding Day

Chapter 17 – The Wedding Day

**Saturday, 17 April**

'_No, wait Hermione,' a voice from behind her beckoned for her to stay. 'Don't go.' Slowly, she turned around to face the man's voice. It wasn't quite clear who he was, as the room was significantly dark, and the only source of light shone from behind him. All she could distinguish was the outline of his silhouette, displaying his muscular frame. 'I love you.' Her heart fluttered and her breath was caught in her vocal chords as the mysterious man leaned in to kiss her._

Suddenly she abruptly woke up in a cold sweat. _'It was a dream. Just a dream,'_ she thought sadly. Hermione relaxed back down into the sheets but as she stretched, her arm was caught on a heavy pair of jeans. _'These aren't mine,'_ she thought, shaking her arm free. She glanced around the room; a hotel room other than her own.

Now she remembered. She must've fallen asleep in Ron's room late last night and not bothered to wake her up. "Ron?" There was silence. She scoffed. _'That prat. He left for brunch and didn't even ask me to come.'_

She slid her legs from under the sheets but as her feet hit the floor, an unpleasant touch met her soles. "Ow!" On the floor, boxes of chocolate and candy wrappers were littered everywhere. "Ronald!" she scolded him in her mind as she kicked them out of her way. She began picking up his garbage and tossing it into the trash. As she stooped down to reach for an empty box of chocolate frogs, something grabbed her attention; something that seemed out of place. It was a crumpled up piece of parchment near the window. Hesitantly, she took it up in her hands, unfolded it, and began to read.

_Ronniekins, stop your whining would'ya?  
__You're starting to sound like a Malfoy. You're  
__losing way too much sleep over this girl. Just  
__tell her the truth. And don't worry about the  
__wedding. I'll be there.From Charlie_

Hermione reread it again several times. She hadn't a clue what Charlie was talking about and figured it was none of her business anyway. Just as she lay the parchment down on the bed, there was a loud tapping on the window. Hermione jerked her head up to see Hedwig outside holding a letter in his beak. She cracked open the window to allow him in and he dropped the letter in her hands. Scanning the address written on the envelope, she impatiently tore it open and skimmed through its contents. A sadistic smile spread across her face.

"This is my day, Hedwig," she said, peering at him over her letter. "Everything's going to plan already." She ripped the letter into several tiny pieces and disposed it into the trash. She looked at the time. 10:20am. _'Good. I have plenty of time.'_ She snatched the nearest piece of parchment and scrawled down:

_Ron need to see you urgent meet at the gardens behind  
__the church quarter to noon. –Hermione_

Her script was hardly legible. Though now was not the time to stress over neatness and punctuation. "Here Hedwig," she said, handing over the note to the white owl. "Take this to Ron and make sure he gets it as soon as possible." She watched the bird fly into the distance in haste. She then left Ron's room and into her own to change, pulling on a plain tee and track pants. Before heading to the reception hall where she was supposed to help with decorations, she stopped by Harry's apartment first, alohomora-ed her way inside to borrow a little something.

-----------------

"Mr. Potter, would you prefer the long roses or the short roses for your centerpieces?" Harry, along with some friends, was setting up the reception hall which was across the street from the church for the festivities later. Cho was at her parent's house getting dressed, too wrapped up in making herself look perfect so she left Harry to make any last minute details.

"Mr. Potter?" one of the wizards of the help crew asked again to a distracted Harry, staring blankly into space.

"Huh?" He shook himself out of his trance. He had been daydreaming, thinking about Hermione mostly. Just memories with her in them. It was difficult to remember a happy moment which didn't include her. But in the blink of an eye, he was shot back down to reality; a reality that promised him to Cho, and Hermione only saw him as a friend.

"The centerpieces, sir. The long or the short?"

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. _'Get a hold of yourself Harry! You're getting married to Cho today at 6:00pm. This is no time to be thinking about Hermione. She's just a friend. That's all I'll ever be to her.'_

"Mr. Potter, sir?" the wizard said again, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yea, yea," he replied immediately, placing the glasses back on his face. "Whatever." He walked away from the rest of the staff, glancing around the Hall and frowned. _'Today's my wedding day, the happiest day of my life. I'm marrying… a girl most wizards would die for. So why am I not happy?'_

Several minutes later, guests began to pour in the Hall for brunch, most of them walking up to Harry to congratulate him or make small talk. This soon aggravated him to the point he just had to step outside for some fresh air. At that moment, a grand limousine pulled up in front of the door. Harry looked around curiously. He hadn't been expecting a limousine, nor was he told one would show up. The driver nervously rushed out of his seat, tripping along the way, and held open the back door for a tall blonde wizard to step out.

Harry released his breath in annoyance. _'Oh Merlin, I don't need this right now.'_ He raised his head back up just in time to catch the familiar smirk gazing at him.

"Well, well. If it isn't saint Potter to be wed to the biggest whore in the wizarding world." A mocking smile played on the boy's lips.

It took almost all of Harry's strength to keep himself from attacking him. "Malfoy," he drawled through gritted teeth. "Cho warned me you might show up."

"Now why would I miss the 'biggest event of the year'?" Draco held up a copy of the Daily Prophet displaying those very words as its headline on the front page. "Most available bachelor Harry Potter soon to be out of the market," he read. "With your little whore practically inviting the entire wizarding community did you really think I'd miss it too?" Draco looked up at the building in front of him and scrunched his nose in disgust. "Wow, Potter. Way to spring for a mediocre wedding party," he said sarcastically.

"Look, Malfoy. If you don't like it, you can leave." Draco glowered at him dangerously but softened into his usual smirk. He walked past Harry to enter the building and snapped his fingers. "Crabbe, Goyle!" he called not even turning around. Two burly guys stumbled out of the limo and followed Draco close behind.

Not too long after, Hermione showed up at the Hall carrying a bag. She mingled around, talking to several people here and there. There were even some muggles around, but only ones who were close relatives of Cho. In the corner was Neville with a blonde girl she could swear she's seen before. The girl was whispering something in Neville's ear which made his face flush.

"Hey, Hermione," Seamus called to her.

"Hi Seamus. Say, who's that with Neville? I think I've seen her before." Seamus' eyes followed hers to the far corner.

"Oh, you mean Millicent? She's the pretty bird we spotted at the Wizard's bar 5 days ago...hm, Monday I think."

The name rang a bell in Hermione's head. "Millicent?" Suddenly she remembered. "Millicent Bulstrode? That big intimidating girl from Slytherin??"

Seamus laughed lightly. "My reaction exactly. The world of medicine is really coming up with wondrous improvements in plastic surgery these days."

Hermione chuckled. "And she dyed her hair. I thought you were getting along with her too."

He shrugged. "Turns out she's got a fetish for the shy type. Don't worry, I'll find some lucky girl even before the ceremony starts." His eyes scanned the room, looking for new prey and spied Parvati. "And there she is now." He casually strolled towards Parvati and put on the charm. Hermione just shook her head and smiled to herself. She was about to walk away until she saw Harry from the corner of her eye approaching her.

"'Mione!" His face lit up seeing her standing there, brown curls framing her face. He rushed to her side and embraced her. "Where've you been? You're late."

"Sorry. I- I was looking for Ron."

"Well, never mind. At least you're here now." He glanced down at her attire and smiled. "Nice trackies." Harry couldn't hide how his heart beat faster and slower all at once, making the simplest of tasks such as talking difficult. He could almost swear Hermione could read his mind like the words were written on his face.

Similarly, Hermione felt just as nervous as he did. But by now she had gotten used to hiding it. And she felt so confident in her plan, she was sure she would end up in Harry's arms before the night was over. Her plan! She was so caught up staring into his mesmerizing green eyes she had almost lost track of time. She checked her watch. 10:47am. "Um, sorry Harry but I have to go…do something."

He stared at her in disappointment. "But you just got here."

"I know, but it's important." She turned to leave but paused. "Harry, can you meet me later? Behind the church, by the gardens around noon." He looked at her questioningly. "There's just something I needed to show you." He nodded uncertainly. "Don't be late."

She was almost rushing out the building since she was running late but unfortunately, she ran into the last person she expected. "Sorry," she apologized the same time the person angrily huffed, "Watch it!" Hermione stood up and dusted herself off, looking into the grey eyes of a certain former Slytherin.

"Well look who it is boys. It's mudblood Granger."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Not now Malfoy. So if you'll excuse me…" She tried to step around him but Draco wouldn't allow her to pass.

"You're not getting away that easily, Granger." He looked her up and down. "A little over-dressed for Potter's wedding, aren't you? And what's this?" He made a grab for her bag but she shoved his arm away.

"What do you want ferret?"

He lifted a brow. "You owe me for my best pair of dragon boots, Mudblood. The ones you ruined last week. Or has your feeble little brain forgotten about that little incident on the train."

She raised a hand to rub her forehead. "Unbelievable. Look, you. I'm kinda busy right now. So why don't you just go complain to someone else who cares about your dumb dragon boots." With that, she pushed past Draco, causing him to tip over and lose his balance.

"Malfoy! You okay?" Crabbe asked, helping him back to his feet and handing him a drink. Draco furiously splashed the drink on Crabbe and threw the cup at him. He then stormed away, angry at the fact that big-haired muggle-born witch insulted him yet again.

-----------------

Colin Creevey glanced at his watch, shifting his weight from one side to the other every couple of seconds. _'Where is she? She owls me, asks me to come at precisely 10:55. Even threatened to decapitate me if I was a second late, and look at this. Already 11:00 and still no sign of her.'_ He paced impatiently in front of Flourish and Blotts nervously cracking his fingers. He worriedly looked over the glass vial in his hand. _'I could be fired anyway if they ever found out I stole this from the lab.'_ His hands shook uncontrollably. Suddenly he saw Hermione. Relieved, he ran up to her. "Hermione!" he called, waving his arms about.

Hermione glared at him poisonously. "Colin!" she hissed. "Stop drawing attention to yourself." Colin pressed his lips together and hung his head guiltily. "Do you have it?" she whispered. He nodded and held out the glass vial.

"So are you going to tell me why you had your lab assistant sneak this stuff out of the lab and meet you at Diagon Alley in secret?"

Hermione smiled at him crookedly. "Now, Colin. When have I been the type of person to spill secrets."

He shuffled his feet beneath him nervously while glancing around to make sure no one around was spying on them. "I hope you know we could get in big trouble if the company found out about the theft of pre-prepared Polyjuice Potion. We could get fired, never work in England again. Become unemployed for the rest of our lives. Or worse… we'll get thrown into Azkaban!" The fear in his eyes made it seem like he was on the verge of tears.

Hermione chuckled slightly. "If you're about done with your nervous breakdown, I've got to go and prepare my potion. I'll see you Monday Colin." She stuffed the bottle into her bag.

"But Hermione-" he whined, though she didn't hear any of it. She had already walked away briskly, her mind filled with only the intricate details of her scheme. Task 1 was complete: meeting Colin and retrieving the Polyjuice Potion. Now it was time for task 2: distracting the bride.

Hermione went back to the reception hall and found Maggie outside talking to the flourist. _'Perfect.'_ She ran towards her, intending to look tired and frantic.

"Maggie! Oh thank Merlin I found you," Hermione panted.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she looked at her with concern.

"I'm sorry. I'm just running late." She leaned in closer to Maggie. "You see, I told my boss I'd work today even though I promised Harry I'd take the weekend off. And now I have to go meet my associates and…" She trailed off pretending to catch her breath.

"Oh that's awful. You must feel a wreck! Is there something I can do to help?"

Hermione grinned inwardly. "Well, you could deliver the dress over to the church so Cho could get dressed there and not have to worry about getting it dirty when she walks."

"That's no problem at all."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not! You just go do whatever you have to do."

Hermione could feel herself grinning callously. "Oh I will. I owe you one." She then walked away hurriedly. _'Now I just have to get to that dress before she does.'_

She decided to apparate as close to Cho's parent's house as she can, which was only a couple of blocks down. From her bag, she pulled out Harry's Invisibility cloak which she "borrowed" early that morning. She threw it around her and cautiously walked to the front door.

"Alohomora," she whispered, and the door swung open. She heard women talking in the kitchen so she sprinted up the stairs and peeked in every room until she found Cho's. She found Cho's hairbrush and plucked several strands of hair and pocketed it. In Cho's bathroom, Hermione saw it: the wedding dress. She tossed the cloak off of her and pulled out her wand with a shaky hand. _'Now don't be nervous Hermione. Just do this really fast, get it over with and it's as if it never happened.'_ She took in a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Bombarda!" A big flash of light shot from the tip of her wand and hit the dress, causing it to explode into thousands of pieces. Screaming could be heard downstairs and a thunder of footsteps stampeded up the stairs and into the bathroom. Panic surged through her and without thinking, she dove under the bed out of sight, leaving her bag and Harry's Invisibility cloak out in the open.

When all the women were inside the bathroom wondering what happened to the dress, Hermione quickly crawled out, grabbed the cloak and bag, and made a run for it. She was running so fast she didn't see the priest in front of her and accidentally tackled him down to the floor.

Both her and the priest stood up as the priest looked at her oddly. "Dear child, what were you doing up there?" Hermione became unnerved and pointed her wand at the priest instinctively.

"Obliviate!" she exclaimed, the words floating out of her mouth before she knew what she was doing. The priest was thrown back and hit his back on the opposite wall. Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth. _'Oh, great. Now you've done. You've gone and attacked a priest.'_ She froze on her spot, afraid to move as she watched the priest come to and sit up confused.

He noticed her standing there staring at him. "Who are you?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Um, Hermione," she answered uncertainly.

"Is that so? And who am I?"

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed. Of course! The spell she'd uttered was a memory charm. He hasn't got a clue what she had just done. She beamed and dashed out the door. _'That was a close one!'_

Task 2 complete. Now on to task 3: brewing the potion.

After returning the cloak back to Harry's apartment, Hermione snuck to the bathroom of the church. There, she began to prepare the Polyjuice Potion. Taking Cho's hair out of her pocket, she sprinkled it into the glass vial. She brought it up to her nose and took in its aroma. She scrunched her nose in disgust; it smells exactly like she remembered it. Holding her breath, she allowed the grayish goop to slide down her throat. Hermione began to gag as the vial dropped from her hands.

After several seconds, the taste subsided and she looked into a mirror by the wall. She stared at her reflection, but it was no longer her eyes that were staring back. She smiled and Cho's face smiled as well. "Hermione Granger, you are diabolical." She checked her watch. 11:30am. In about fifteen minutes, she would have to meet Ron. She could only hope Ron had gotten her letter in time.

She walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the gardens behind the church. And just as she hoped, there was Ron by a stone bench pacing. He was muttering something to himself but was hardly audible.

-----------------

"Get a grip, Ron. Get a grip," Ron mumbled to himself. "It's only Hermione after all. What could be so urgent she needs to see me about? Good lord. What if she knows? She must've found out somehow, that's why she wanted to see me." He twiddled his fingers, forming small little circles.

Slowly but surely, Hermione as Cho stepped out into the clearing. She cleared her throat. "Ron?"

He whirled around, prepared to face Hermione but was surprised to see Cho standing there instead. "Oh. Hallo Cho. I thought you were…" his face fell in disappointment. "Someone else," he finished quietly. Ron raised his head slightly and squinted his eyes at her. "Um, Cho? Has anyone ever told you you sound an awful lot like Hermione?"

Hermione took a step closer to him. "Ron, it's me." The redhead only stared at her in confusion until after a minute or so, he raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened.

"'Mione?" he asked, his voice squeaky and deranged. "You're…Cho." Hermione tapped her foot patiently, waiting for Ron to catch on. "Hang on. You used Polyjuice Potion, didn't you?" he said finally in his accusatory tone.

"Okay, look Ron-"

"What kind of sorted plot are you working on now?"

Hermione sighed. She somehow needed to get him to cooperate before Harry got here. She glanced at her watch. 11:58. He should be here any minute. "Ron, I know you haven't exactly approved of what I've been doing for the past week but I'm going to need your help."

"Help? You want my help? You've gone absolutely mad, you know that?"

She turned silent, listening to the air around her. There were voices talking, two of them. And they were heading this way. "I just want to say that whatever happens, please don't think any less of me," she said taking another step closer to him. Her eyes held guilt in them.

"Hermione…" Just as the voices drew nearer and nearer, she knew what she had to do and it was too late to back out now.

She slowly closed the distance between her and Ron, whispering, "Please forgive me for this," into his ear before locking her lips over his in a passionate kiss. Her arms reached up and coiled themselves around his neck.

Ron, who was so surprised he couldn't move, received her kiss at first with his eyes wide open he didn't know what to do. But as second after second passed, he closed his eyes, his arms wrapped around her waist, and he deepened the kiss. Of course that wasn't his original intention. In fact, the logical side of him told him to immediately push her off, knowing nothing good can come of this. But something else inside him took over, a passion so strong it grabbed hold of his senses and didn't let go.

Minutes passed slowly like hours and neither one of them released each other. It wasn't until Hermione gradually moved away that their lips finally broke apart. They stared into each other's eyes, the initial shock still not wearing off. On the outside, it was Cho's body which was in Ron's arms. But Ron didn't see Cho at all. All he could see was Hermione's eyes, hidden somewhere behind that Cho exterior. Hermione on the other hand, was still shook up about the kiss lasting longer than she expected.

'_What was that?'_ she wondered. She opened her mouth to say something. "Ron, I-"

She never got the chance to finish her thought, as she felt eyes other than Ron's burning through her. Ron and Hermione both turned their heads towards the church to find Harry, his gaze fixed on the both of them as if they had just ripped out his heart and spat on it. As if his hurtful expression wasn't enough, he wasn't alone either. A fourth party stood at his side.

-----------------

Harry was sitting alone at a table by himself watching Seamus flirting with all the bridesmaids. He sighed and checked his watch. He should be meeting Hermione behind the church any minute now. He wondered what she could possibly want to meet with him for, only several hours before the wedding. Maybe there was still a chance that she could love him back. _'Stop thinking rubbish Harry. It's never gonna happen._' He stood up and began walking through the crowd.

"Harry! Harry!" Maggie ran past people in a frenzy. "Harry, thank Merlin I found you." She looked extremely worried.

"Maggie, what's wrong?"

"It's Cho. It- it's the wedding dress. Someone destroyed it, and now…" she trailed off. "Cho is positively devastated."

Harry bit his lip in thought. "Alright, let's not panic. We'll just get a dress from one of those rental places."

"But Harry, there's something else." She paused. "The priest. We can't find him."

"What? How can you lose a priest?"

She shrugged. "But don't worry. I actually have an idea regarding that one. I can, maybe, get a replacement."

"Great! Go get them."

"Okay I'll be right back." In about a minute she came back, dragging on someone's arm.

"So where's our priest?" Harry asked. Maggie jerked her head towards the wizard on her left. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry looked at him incredulously. "Malfoy??! He's your backup?"

"Well, he's not an **actual** priest. But he is one of the higher ministers in the Ministry, which technically gives him the authority to marry people." She bit her lip waiting for Harry's response.

Harry raised a brow. "And Malfoy, you're really agreeing to this?"

Draco smirked. "For 50 galleons, you've got yourself a deal Scarhead."

Harry sighed in defeat. He knew Cho would be torn if there was no priest to marry them and he didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. "Fine," he said shaking his hand. Draco's evil grin made him feel as if he had just made a deal with the devil. Harry glanced down his watch again.

"I'll pay you after the wedding Malfoy. I gotta go." Before Draco could even think up of a snide remark, he quickly walked away. Harry didn't get too far until he ran into Hannah.

"I know you're busy and all, but could you help me find Ron. I haven't seen him all morning," she said.

"Sure Hannah," he replied, barely paying attention to her as his mind was bent on Hermione.

"Fred told me he saw Ron go across the street to the church-"

"Oh the church? I was just on my way there."

"Oh. Do you mind if I just tag along?"

"Alright, I guess." Together, they crossed the street to the old church and up its long steps. All the while, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He couldn't shake the idea that maybe there was still hope for them, even though common sense told him otherwise.

He rounded the corner as Hannah was discussing how odd Ron has been acting lately. For some reason, Harry had a feeling him and Hannah weren't the only ones in the gardens at that moment. And he was right. Behind some tulips by a stone bench there was a couple snogging each other senseless. It didn't take Harry longer than a second to realize that red mop of hair belonged to Ron. _'Oh my god, Ron's cheating on Hannah. I've gotta get her out of here._' Luckily Hannah was still talking and hadn't noticed what Harry saw. He attempted to steer her to the opposite direction until he got a good look at the girl Ron was passionately kissing. _'Hang on. That black hair looks familiar.'_ He continued walking towards Ron and his black-haired mistress. The feeling in the pit of his stomach that came next was indescribable. Hannah had now turned silent as her eyes fell on Ron. She was seeing it but she couldn't believe it.

Ron and Hermione, as Cho, were now staring back at them. No one said a word. After what seemed like a 2 hours, Harry was the first to move a muscle. He was shaking his head and took several steps back. "Cho…" he said in a whisper. Hermione wanted to say something, the pain in his eyes tearing her apart. But he turned around and fled.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" Ron called, but it was useless. He turned to Hannah. "Hannah, please don't be upset."

"Upset?!" Hannah shrieked out. "No, I'm beyond upset." She shut her eyes angrily. "I cannot believe you, Ronald Weasley! I trusted you." She opened her eyes again but when she did, Ron hardly recognized the girl behind them. "I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised, with the way you look at Hermione all the time. But I did not expect this. You, fooling around with your best friend's fiancé." Hannah lowered her head and glared at them one last time before running off as well.

"Hannah!" Ron called her back and tried to chase after her but Hermione gripped his wrist. "Hermione, let go. I have to see if she's alright."

Hermione was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry Ron. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Ron looked as if he was about to blow his top. "What do you mean you didn't mean for this to happen? You planned all of it."

"But Hannah wasn't supposed to show up." Tears trickled down her cheeks and when Ron looked at her again, the Polyjuice Potion had worn off and the real Hermione once again stood next to him.

He sighed and held her hand. "I know. But she did. And …I have to go to her." Hermione nodded.

"Ron. You're not angry with me are you?" Her eyes showing fear that things would never be the same between her and Ron just because of her selfish actions.

Ron only looked at her with regret, a look that ached Hermione's heart. "We'll talk later. Go to Harry. He probably needs a friend right about now." With that, Ron ran in the same direction Hannah had gone.

Hermione swallowed hard. She knew Ron was right, but even if she were to go comfort Harry, how would she know where to find him? He could be anywhere by now. _'Okay, think. You're one of the few people who knows Harry the best. Okay…he's upset…someone just broke his heart. Where would he go?'_ Suddenly it hit her. Hogwarts. Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade and planned on walking the rest of the way there.

Hogwarts has always been Harry's home, especially after being bullied back at the Dursleys. He had even once told her that it was the only place he felt relaxed because everyone he ever cared about was within those walls (with the exception of his parents and Sirius). It was the only place he felt at peace, even with all the attempts at his life.

Just past a few blocks and over the hill, she could see the grand castle overlooking the water. The wind had picked up slightly so she wrapped her arms around herself. As she took several steps forward, she heard footsteps. She whirled around but found no one. She was completely alone. She continued to walk and heard the footsteps once again. Slowly, Hermione rounded the corner, following the sound and found Harry in a quick pace. She decided to trail him from a safe distance until he stopped in front of the Shrieking Shack and sat down on a rock facing it. Hermione grew anxious as she stood behind him, watching him wallow in grief. Her feet felt heavier with every step she took, inching closer and closer to him.

* * *

**A/N: **ok I'm gonna stop right there. I'll try to update beore the week is over. the story's almost done neway, just 3 more chapters left. thanks for reading!!! 


	18. Confessions of the Heart

BabyRuth – its funny, I was just thinking whether or not I should do a part 2. but chances are im not gonna coz its gonna start sounding old and tired

HarmonyRonita – hm…Cho kissing Draco…not bad and no offense to Cho but Draco could do better :P

anonymous – oh I know wht u mean. Just coz I wrote it doesn't mean im all for what Hermione did but hey, all stories need some sort of set back or it just sucks to begin with

Wettlewash – so glad u liked it and yes, the plan was evil. Then again, whos gonna act all crazy if not Hermione:P lol

dreamingmaggie – ah! u think right. gotta say im surprised not lotta ppl got that

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 18 – Confessions of the Heart

'_I can't believe it. Cho and Ron…'_ Harry's mind drifted away warily as he sat on a rock facing the Shrieking Shack. _'I feel so stupid! How could I have not seen this coming?'_ He reached up to his neck and unbuttoned his top collar. _'Hermione even tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I must've really hurt her.'_ All of a sudden his entire thoughts focused on Hermione. _'Maybe this is some sort of sign I'm not supposed to be with Cho. Maybe I've been given a second chance to be with Hermione… that is if she even wants something more than friendship.'_

Harry was so deep in thought he didn't notice Hermione standing behind him. "Harry?" she called for the third time. His head snapped up as he turned around.

"Herm- Hermione. What are you doing here?" His voice was shaking.

"I was at the gardens," she replied quietly, not daring to look at him directly.

"Oh."

She slowly made her way to him and shyly sat by his side. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head diffidently. "It's not your fault. It's my own."

Hermione jerked her head up in surprise. "What?"

"If I'd listened to you before, this would've been over a lot sooner. I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have doubted you." He took her hand in his. "You'd never lie to me." Before that very moment, Hermione never knew how guilt really felt like. She could feel her eyes fogging up and her hand shaking timorously in his. She turned her head away to avoid his stare. "And to think, my fiancé and my best man…" His gaze fell upon her like sullen heartache. "I never would've believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

By this time, a few tears had escaped from her pupils. _'I am the most horrible person alive. I'm a monster! If Harry only knew the truth, he would never speak to me again. What have I done?'_

"I'm just so thankful I have you Herm. I don't know what I'd do without you." She shut her eyes tightly. _'Why, why is he saying all this? It's like he's trying to make me feel worse.'_ This was it for Hermione. She couldn't just sit there and agree with everything Harry was saying, especially when most of them weren't true at all.

"Harry, listen. About Ron-"

"Don't ever mention that git's name again." His saddened expression had all but melted away, replaced with a contorted scowl so menacing Hermione didn't think it was physically possible for Harry to look that upset.

"Harry you're upset. You don't mean that. He's one of your best friends."

"**Was** my best friend." Harry had now stood up from the rock. "He stabbed me in the back Hermione. He spat on our friendship the minute he kissed my whore of a fiancé."

She couldn't believe it; her plan had worked. And all it took was to lie, cheat, and steal. She'd lied to both Harry and Ron, the two most important people in the world to her, and she destroyed Harry's future as well as Ron's relationship with Hannah. So yes, she did win; she got what she wished for, but at what cost? Her best friends' happiness.

"I can't do this," she flustered. "Harry, it was me. It's my entire fault."

Harry stared at her with confusion. "No, it's all Cho. You tried to warn me-"

Hermione quietly shook her head. "Cho had nothing to do with it. Cho doesn't even know what's going on. She's back at her parent's house coz I destroyed her dress." Hermione was now choking on her tears, which made it a little difficult to understand her.

He continued staring at her, not entirely certain if he was hearing her properly. "That was you?" She tilted her head up slightly and nodded. "No. No, I don't believe you. I saw-"

"You saw me with Ron," she said slowly.

"But Cho…her black hair…"

"Polyjuice Potion."

He tried to laugh his headache away but failed miserably. "What are you gonna tell me next? You're responsible for our missing priest?" he said as a joke but Hermione only bit down on her lip harder, refusing to look him in the eye. His green eyes turned to stone. "You…" he began, his blood starting to boil. "You're the reason Draco Malfoy is my priest?!" he said, wringing his hands.

Harry brought up a hand to rub his forehead. He turned away from Hermione, unable to look at her any longer. His eyes glanced all around, searching for an answer.

He had been quiet for awhile so she decided to break the silence by pouring her heart out. "I staged the whole thing. Me. No one else. Ron didn't even know about it…but he did know it was me and not Cho." She paused, every word she uttered making her hate herself even more. "I just wanted you to get angry at Cho. I- I didn't mean for Ron to-" She couldn't even bring herself to say it. "I've done nothing I'm proud of for the past week," she sobbed.

Harry just stood motionless, with his back still facing her. He had a difficult time comprehending all of this. First he hated Cho and Ron for going behind his back. And now, she's telling him they were the innocent ones all along. How was he supposed to cope?

"Harry?" she sniffed. "I can understand if you never want to see me again. But before you erase me out of your life completely, I just wanna tell you why. Why I did it." She took a step closer to him. "I- I love you Harry," she said finally, hot tears burning her cheeks. "I always have, I've just been too scared and, and arrogant to admit it." He remained still. "But I'm not gonna get in your way any longer. I see now that you and Cho have a strong bond that I will never have with you." She tried to force a smile. "I can even replace her wedding dress," she continued, suddenly remembering the dress she'd bought not too long ago still tucked away under her bed. She was about to reach for his arm but thought better of it and pulled her hand back. "I can only hope that when you walk up that aisle tonight, you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday."

With that, she silently turned on her heel and walked away. "Bye Harry," she whispered taking one last glance at him before disappearing behind the trees. While still facing the shack and listening to Hermione's whole confession, a single tear rolled down his face without him even realizing it.

"I love you too Hermione," he whispered to himself though she had long gone.

* * *

**A/N: sorry im ending this on such a sad note but stay with me… It gets better I promise. 2 chapters left**


	19. It's Never Too Late

**A/N: ok heres the deal, this chapter was suppose to be longer but i got lazy so u guys get an xtra chappie yayy! lol so part 2 of this chapter will be posted shortly...prolly after my calculus test :P til then, enjoy and review (even criticize if u want:)

* * *

Chapter 19 – It's Never Too Late **

Harry stood in front of the mirror and buttoned up his silver vest. He couldn't help but feel guilty as if he'd wronged Cho somehow. _'Why didn't you say something you bloke!'_ his mind tormented him. _'Why didn't you tell her you feel the same?'_

"Because I don't," he said out loud to no one in particular. "Even if I did, it's too late anyway."

"Did you say something Harry?" Neville asked, turning around from the group of wizards sitting in a circle behind Harry's turned back.

"Um, no it was nothing," he replied hurriedly. Harry and all the groomsmen, except for Ron, were getting dressed in a backroom of the church. But by now, most of them had finished and were just playing cards until they were called down to get to their positions.

Harry tried to push the thought of Hermione aside as he pulled his arm through the sleeves of his tuxedo jacket. Just then Ron entered the room solemnly, a big pink mark on one side of his face.

"Whoa, mate. What happened to you?" Dean asked with a chuckle. Ron realized all the guys were now staring at his cheek, even Harry who was giving him a sideway glance.

He cleared his throat. "Just go into a little row—no big deal." He shrugged it off and trudged to an armchair and sat down.

"With who?" Seamus inquired, standing up. "We'll fight them." He cracked his knuckles as the rest of the guys smacked down their cards and stood up as well.

Ron scoffed. "It was- it was no one. Just forget it."

"Was it Malfoy?" Seamus asked again, crossing his arms.

"No. It was…" He placed a hand over his mouth. "Hummum.." he mumbled so softly his words were incoherent.

"What?" He mumbled again. "Who?"

"Hannah! Alright, it was Hannah." All the guys looked at one another and laughed hysterically.

"That's some rotten luck there Ron," Dean said, slapping him on the back. They sat back down and continued with the card game.

Ron glanced Harry's way, who was still standing in front of the mirror. He hesitated for a moment but then cautiously sauntered over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey," Harry replied, his eyes barely leaving the mirror's reflection. Ron opened his mouth to speak but he didn't know what to tell him. Who's to say what Hermione even told him? He decided apologizing blindly would be the best place to start.

"Listen. What happened back there-"

"You don't have to say anything," Harry cut him off, his eyes slowly averted towards him. "Hermione told me everything."

Ron stared at his friend blankly. "She did?"

"Yea. She said you had nothing to do with it, and that she just pulled you in even after you refused." Ron smiled meakly but Harry walked past him and sat down. "I can't believe she'd do that to me, Ron. My own friend." His voice sounded so harsh Ron couldn't believe these words were coming out of his own mouth. "Everything she's done, everything she's said this past week has all been lies. I feel so stupid for trusting her so much." He was rocking back and forth on his seat with his elbows resting on his knees.

Ron just stared at Harry, frowning. He knew Hermione had gone too far but even she didn't deserve this kind of verbal abuse. Didn't she, after all, apologize? Thank Merlin she wasn't there to hear any of it or she would've broken down into tears. _'He's just upset Ron. Don't overreact,'_ he told himself. "Look, Harry. I know what she did was wrong but can't you understand **why** she did all those things?"

Harry stood up so fast Ron was taken aback. "Are you trying to justify her actions?" he spat out in disgust.

"No. I'm trying to be a friend, which is more than I can say about you."

Enraged, Harry pushed him backwards but Ron quickly got back on his feet. The guys had paused in their game and were now staring at the two friends bewildered.

"She told you why, didn't she?" Harry only glared at him in anger, his breath becoming fast and heavy. "Didn't she?"

"It's none of your business Weasley," he drawled out irritably.

"I know you're angry, Harry. Believe me, I know. But I also know how it feels to love someone and watch them look at someone else like they mean the world to them." Ron's breathing had steadied. "I just don't want to see Hermione go through that." Harry had turned his back on him, his jaw tightly clenched. "You could've at least told her what she deserved to hear," Ron said calmly. He reluctantly placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's now or never, mate."

With that said he grabbed his bowtie on a nearby table and exited the room, closing the door behind him. As he walked towards the pews while fixing his tie, he heard his name being called. Before he could turn around, his brother caught him in a headlock.

"Hey Ron!"

"Hey Charlie," he replied glumly.

Charlie released his grip and looked at him strangely. "What's the matter with you? You look like the Canons just lost to the Harpies…which they did last night by the way."

Ron's eyes widened. "They did? Oh, what does it matter anyway." He looked away, seeming disinterested.

"Okay, now I know there really is something wrong with you. What's up baby brother?"

He sighed, uncertain if he should even say anything. "Well, see, Hermione…she kissed me."

Charlie lifted his brows in surprise. "That's great! I didn't even know she liked you back-"

"Charlie-" Ron tried to cut him off.

"-so how was she?" he said with a wink.

Ron's eyes became glazed over with stars as his memory took him back to that afternoon. "It was bloody brilliant," he sighed but then shook himself out of his reverie. "But that's not the point." He glanced behind him to make sure no one else was around. "Harry saw us."

Charlie just shrugged. "So? What does he care, he's getting married."

"That's the problem. I don't think he ever got over her."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So you're saying Harry's still in love with Hermione?" His brother nodded sheepishly as he laughed hollowly. "There's nothing worse than you and your best mate fancy the same girl."

As if to prove him wrong, Ron responded, "Hannah was there too."

"Oh." Charlie chuckled lightly. "So I guess that would explain the big hand print across your face." Ron attempted to smack him over the head but instead got a handful of air. "Ron, do you want my advice?"

He ran a hand through his fiery hair. "Sure I suppose."

"Go to her."

"Hannah?"

"Hermione."

Ron laughed mockingly. "And what about Harry?"

"Looks like he's made his choice, and it isn't Hermione."

Ron continued shaking his head. "But she wants him, not me."

"Even so, she's gonna need a shoulder to cry on. If not you, then who?" Charlie slung his arm around his brother's neck. "Don't you think she deserves to hear she means the world to someone for a change." Ron was silent, his mind racing. _'But what if she doesn't need me?'_ he thought.

Just as he had made up his mind, he saw Ginny racing fast towards them in her bridesmaid dress.

"Hey sis," Charlie called to her.

"Charlie! You made it." She turned to Ron, worry written all over her face. "Ron, you've got to help us."

"Gin, what's wrong?"

"Hermione's missing."

-000000-

Back at the hotel room, Hermione's suitcase was flung open on her bed as she grabbed articles of clothing and tossed it over her shoulder towards the bed's general direction. Ron walked in just as she threw a bra into the air, barely missing his head.

"There you are, 'Mione. I've been looking everywhere for you." His eyes skimmed over the scattered clothes and open baggage. "Are you going somewhere?"

Hermione didn't answer right away, instead continued packing while frantically pacing the room. "I can't do it Ron," she replied, not looking at him directly. "I can't stand up on that alter and watch him say his vows to her. I just can't."

He gazed at her empathetically. "No of course not."

"I'm leaving tonight," she said hastily but then briefly stopping as she came across a photo of the three of them. "I'm really sorry about Hannah. How'd she take it?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. She slapped me then broke up with me."

Hermione crumpled up the photo and threw it aside. "This is all my fault."

"No, not completely. Said she's suspected all along I've been seeing other girls the entire time. I guess she's not the person I thought she was." He turned silent for a moment, just watching her shove several books and papers into a luggage. "So…you're going back to Manchester?" he asked, expecting the answer to be yes.

She paused to look at him and quietly shook her head. "I just really need to get far away from here. Go to Italy maybe. Thinking of visiting Viktor in Bulgaria for a bit. Or maybe Greece." Ron's mouth had dropped open, unable to comprehend her words. "My boss has been asking me to do research with some potions analysts down in Greece so I just might look into that."

It took awhile for Ron to find his voice again. "When will you come back? To England, I mean."

Her arms dropped to her sides sadly. "I don't know if I'm coming back," she slowly said.

Ron stared at her, not wanting to believe it. _'She can't be serious!'_

She zipped up her bags. "Look, Ron. The wedding's about to start soon and I don't want you to be late." She stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Please, just tell Harry I'm sorry. And I just want him to be happy. Really I do. Just tell him that for me." She turned away, picked up her bags, and made to leave. Even with her back turned to him, she heard him sigh heavily.

"No, wait Hermione." Hermione halted in her tracks. Now where has she heard that before? Something about this situation seemed familiar to her yet she didn't know what it was. She turned around to face him and the sight of Ron made her choke on her breath.

He stood directly in front of the window, the sun beginning to set behind him and its colors luminating the outline of his muscular figure.

'_My dream,'_ she thought, though the room wasn't dark enough to hide his identity this time. In fact, Hermione could see the anguish in his eyes. _'How could it be? How could Ron be the man in my dream? He can't possibly love me…could he?'_ Hermione held her breath as she waited for him to go on.

"Don't go," he said closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair; a nervous habit he does when he felt helpless. "You can't. I won't let you," he said decidedly, opening his eyes again.

Hermione gazed at him apologetically. "Ron, please. I have to."

Ron nodded indifferently. "Alright. But I'm going with you." As soon as he'd said that, he marched out of her room.

She stared after him wide-eyed. "Wha-" she exclaimed, dropping her bags and chasing after him into his room. When she entered, she saw his suitcase already laid open on the bed just as she'd done with hers. He grabbed an armful of his clothes from the drawer and dropped it carelessly on the open luggage. She gripped his wrist, making him look her in the eye.

"Ronald Weasley, you are not coming with me."

He pulled his wrist back. "And why not?"

"Because!" She paused, trying to find a good argument. "Because you're already dressed. And, and Harry deserves to have at least one of us be there for him." She fumbled slightly on those last words. "He is getting married for Merlin's sake."

Ron closed the lid of his trunk with a bang. "You're right Hermione. He is getting married. He has Cho. He has his entire world with him in that church as we speak."

"Except for us," she said, her voice lowering itself.

He nodded. "Except for us."

There was silence.

"But Harry…" Ron said his name like it pained him. "He's understanding. He'll understand why we couldn't be there." Hermione's eyes began to well up with tears. "Harry's strong. It's you I'm worried about," he said, softly running a hand up and down her arm. "I care about you Hermione."

"Yea I know," she replied, thinking about their platonic relationship for the past 13 years.

Ron gulped audibly. "Um, no you don't." Her head shot up and examined his eyes. There was vulnerability there and…love perhaps?

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying…I want to be with you." The tears she'd been trying to conceal rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and laid her hands on his chest. Then running them all the way around his neck, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

How could she have not seen this coming? All the signs were there, her eyes just didn't stray from Harry far enough to notice them. With her eyes still closed, she recalled all the events of the past week.

Ron: the only one who picked her up at the train station, the one who stayed up all night comforting her, the one who burst into the girl's lavoratory in front of everyone just to make sure she was alright, the one who blew off his own girlfriend in her time of need, the one who let her take his own bed without question, and the one who kissed her earlier with such desire knowing it wasn't Cho at all. Come to think of it, he has hardly left her side. Ron loves her. The way she does Harry. The way Harry does Cho.

Hermione opened her eyes again, fresh tears falling. She slowly loosened her grip on him and pulled away. He wiped her teardrops away with his thumb and slowly stroked her face.

"It's time."

-000000-

Harry stood at the alter, his mind filled with confusion and mixed feeling he's never felt before. He couldn't even think straight, the music playing in the background he could barely hear. He looked to the front at Draco, who stood there looking extremely bored without much effort of hiding it and reading a copy of Quidditch Weekly. This was not the way he imagined his wedding to be. The moment at the gardens kept replaying itself over and over again in his mind. He should've said something to her, he should've tried. But now it's too late; here comes his bride.

'_Look at her, Harry. Look at your fiancé,'_ his mind told him. _'She's perfect. She is absolutely flawless.'_ Harry snorted to himself. He knew that wasn't true. He knew she had one flaw, just one: she wasn't Hermione.

Just as Harry reached out for Cho's hand, he looked around him, and failed to see to two people he was counting on the most.

"Cho, where's Ron and Hermione?" he whispered low so his voice wouldn't echo through the grand church.

"Oh, I don't know. But wasn't it sweet of Hermione to find me such a pretty dress on such short notice?" she replied giddily.

"Well shouldn't we wait for them? I need them here."

"Harry, what is wrong with you?" she whispered back, trying not to move her lips thinking some of the guests might try to read what she's saying. "We can't stall the ceremony. People will get suspicious."

"What people?" he asked, not making the same effort of being discreet.

"The guests."

"You don't even know half of them."

Cho looked at him irately. "Don't you ruin this," she said into his ear and pulled on his arm. He looked away passively as they made their way towards Draco.

Draco tossed his magazine aside and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, finally realizing he's never done this before. "Um, dearly beloved. We are—uh—gathered here today to…witness them," he curtly pointed at Cho and Harry, "come together…you know." Seamus glanced at Neville and Dean as they rolled their eyes.

Harry barely listened to a word he said. His thoughts were too fixated on Hermione's smile and the sound of her voice. The way her face lit up when she knew the answer to a question, the way her eyes shone even when she was crying, and the way she could make him smile when his whole world was falling apart.

"Oh bullocks! I'm just gonna skip ahead," Draco said in frustration. "Cho, do you take the 'Boy-Who-Lived' to be your lawfully wedded husband, the only man you can shag until one of you dies a horrible painful death?"

Harry glowered at him but Cho didn't seem to care. She only locked her eyes into Harry's dreamily with a saccharine smile painted on her face. "I do."

Draco looked at her oddly. "Are you sure?"

Harry purposely coughed loudly, displaying much of his annoyance. "Alright already Potter. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Draco turned to face him. "And do you take Cho as your lawfully wedded wife, the one you're probably losing your virginity to until you-know-who tries to kill you again?"

Harry averted his eyes away from Draco to Cho, her bright eyes staring up at him admiringly.

"C'mon Potter! Before she changes her mind."

"I-" Harry stammered out. As he continued gazing upon her, her eyes turned to cinnamon, her black hair a curly brown and soon, it was no longer Cho who stood in front of him but Hermione. Her laughter echoed in his ears which caused him to smile warmly at the girl standing before him. Ron's words floated in and out of his head. _'It's now or never.'_

Suddenly it was as if his clouded mind cleared, revealing nothing but blue skies. The solution seemed so simple, the three words he'd neglected to say. He wanted to reach out and touch her but the image of her face blew away with the wind, and all that was left was the sugary exterior of Cho. The sweetness of her plastered smile was enough to satisfy a cavity. Harry grinned, his new found realization filling every one of his senses.

"I love her," Harry said to himself.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yea, whatever Potter. Just say your I do's so we can get the hell on with it."

"Say it, Harry. Say I do," Cho urged on.

"I- I can't," he finally finished.

Loud gasps swept across the church as Cho's expression fell, most bemused. Harry turned back to reality. He didn't care if everyone knew he loves Hermione. In fact, he wanted them to know. But more importantly, she had to hear it too. He looked down at Cho who was absolutely livid.

"I'm sorry Cho. You deserve better than me." He quickly kissed her cheek, ran past the alter, down the aisle, and out the door. The church was left in loud whispers and murmuring.

Molly Weasley leaned over to her son and whispered, "George, dear. What just happened?"

George shrugged. "I think Harry just pulled a 'Fred' mum." Fred nudged his brother hard in the ribs.

"Good lord, not again," Arthur mumbled, shaking his head.

Cho just stared after Harry, both angry and humiliated. Draco sighed as he cocked his head towards her.  
"I still get paid, right?"


	20. It's Never Too Late Part II

A**/N:** this isnt exactly the last chappie...its just a part 2 of chap 19 coz thot it was getting too long so i split it into 2. hope u like it!

* * *

Chapter 20 – It's Never Too Late Part II 

Harry mounted the broom he and Cho were to use after the reception, ripping of the "Just Married" sign, and rode it to the hotel Hermione and the rest of the bridal party stayed at. He ran across the lobby and was heading towards the lift.

"Sir!" a ghost behind the counter said. "Hang on there sir! Wizards not staying at this hotel may not go up."

"But- but my friend. She's staying here. I just need to go up and see her," Harry panted out of breath.

"And what is your friend's name?"

"Hermione Granger."

The ghost flipped through a book of records. "Oh, yes. Ms. Granger. She's no longer here sir."

Harry frowned, hands clutching at the marble desk. "What!"

"Yes, I do believe she checked out about an hour ago."

"Um…what about Ron Weasley?" _'If anyone knows where Hermione went, he would,'_ he thought to himself.

The ghost skimmed through his records again. "He checked out as well."

Harry couldn't understand it. Where could they have gone without telling anyone? "Did any of them say where they're going?"

The ghost eyed him carefully and thought for a minute. "Well, Ms. Granger did send for transportation for her belongings to…" he glanced at a slip of paper. "To the train station."

He grabbed the broom again and dashed for the door.

"But sir! You'll never make it. Her train leaves in precisely five minutes."

Harry flew over London, not caring whether or not any muggles saw him. _'I've gotta get to her. I just have to.' _Worry took over him as he leaned forward on his broom and sped through the air faster. At last he reached the station and threw down the broom, continuing on foot. He ran across a long corridor.

"Hermione!" he yelled out.

Once he climbed a set of stairs, he found three separate trains and cursed under his tired breath, uncertain which one she was on.

"Pick one Harry," he told himself, then headed towards the first train closest to him.

"Hermione? Hermione?"

He looked through all the windows and found no sign of her. He went on to the second train, doing the same, but still no Hermione.

-

Ron sat beside her on the train with his arm around her shoulders. He watched her thoughtfully as her hands fumbled with a package of peanuts.

"I love you."

Hermione flinched at his words and began shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Thanks," she quietly answered in return. Ron turned away from her, seemingly disappointed by her response. She sighed. "Ron, you know I-"

"Yea, I know," he cut her off. "You're still in love with him. I guess I was just…hoping."

She gazed at him with pity. "Oh, Ron. I care about you too. It's just…with Harry-"

"Why don't I get us something to drink?" he asked, breaking the uneasiness which he felt the conversation was heading.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea," she said, welcoming the break of tension between them.

Ron stood up and silently left the compartment, leaving Hermione all by her lonesome.  
_'What is wrong with you!'_ she scolded herself. _'There is a perfectly good guy right in front of you and all you can think about is the one who got away.'_ She sighed again. _'He's a married man now.'_ She stood up and began pacing the small compartment. _'Harry's not interested in you, but Ron is.' _

"I know," she said out loud to the emptiness surrounding her. She brought her hands up to her temples. "This is insane. I don't want to lose Ron too." So that was it. Her mind was mind up, though her heart wasn't so sure.

-

Meanwhile, Harry sighed in defeat, running both hands through his already disheveled hair. He was about to give up until he realized he hadn't checked the third train yet. It was some 25 ft. from where he stood, his eyes lightly scanning all the windows.

_'Oh, what's the point? She's probably not even in there.'_

As its air horns sounded, he spotted her. Through one of the train's tiny windows was her beautiful face framed by her brown locks.  
Harry's eyes widened and instinctively began waving his arms above his head.

"Hermione!"

Almost right after the sound of the horns, the conductor blew his whistle and the train began to move.

_'No,'_ he thought, afraid of the idea of losing her. _'I've gotta stop that train.'_ He began moving his legs into a jog which eventually turned into a quick sprint.

"Herm-" he called almost tripping on his own feet. His stretched out his hand to its sides as it accelerated. "Hermione! Someone, stop the train!"

-

Hermione had plopped herself down on her seat and leaned her head against the window. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?" she said in frustration. Ron had not yet come back and she was still alone. She quietly shook her head. "Even now it still feels as if he's here with me."

As she said this, she turned her head to look out the window and jumped back. What she saw outside was the last thing she expected.

There was a hand on the other side of the glass, which looked as if it was permanently attached there. But as her eyes focused more clearly, she realized the hand was banging on the glass. Soft murmurs could be heard as well. It sounded like someone shouting.

Hermione cautiously approached the window and was shocked to see Harry, dangerously close to the tracks, running alongside the train, sweat pouring down his face, and agitation swimming in his eyes. He seemed to be screaming out her name.

"Hermione! Please…don't leave!" he continued to yell, still pounding on her window.

"Harry!" she called back, pressing her palms against the glass. It took her awhile to decipher his words were beckoning for the train to stop. She nodded to him hurriedly and ran to the front.

"Stop! Stop the train."

"Please go back to your compartment ma'am. We're on a tight schedule."

"But you don't understand. You must stop this instant," she demanded.

"And why is that?" the driver challenged, turning to face her.

The witch impatiently drew out her wand. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Hermione Granger, the top Potions Analyst in England," she replied with utmost arrogance, it made her feel like Draco Malfoy. "I can utter a thousand spells before you can even move your little finger, so I suggest you stop this train before I get upset."

The train came to a sudden halt and Hermione pushed open the door, running towards Harry as he did the same, meeting each other half way. He was breathing heavily, panting for air.

"Herm- Hermione," he managed to choke out as he greedily sucked oxygen into his lungs. "I was afraid I'd been too late."

"Harry! What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing? Have you gone mad! Do you have any idea how close you were to those tracks? You could've been killed!" Hermione was beside herself.

"If you…just…give me a chance…to explain," he said in between breaths.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked. "You should be at your reception by now."

"I couldn't go through with it."

"What are you talking about?"

Harry stared at her gravely, his breathing a lot steadier. "I didn't marry her." She gave him a questioning look, her eyes saying, 'I don't understand'.

This was it. He was going to put his heart on the line and once he does, there's no going back. _'What am I saying? I already know the girl loves me…so stop talking to yourself you bloke and talk to her.'_ Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Hermione, I woke up this morning thinking that Cho needed me and I thought I needed to keep that promise to her…" _'Why am I talking about Cho?'_ "…but as I was standing in front of all my friends and family, the only person I could imagine walking up that aisle was you." _'Good save, Harry.'_ "And somehow I know, I've always known, that my future means nothing without you in it." Harry awaited her reaction anxiously, not completely satisfied at how he'd phrased it.

Hermione blinked a couple of times, trying to take in everything he was saying. "So, you didn't marry her?"

He warily took a step forward. "Marrying her would've been the biggest mistake of my life." From the expression on her face, he knew she wasn't following where he was trying to go with this.

"Hang on," she said suddenly frowning. "I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you. Yes, I was angry before but…I was mostly angry with myself. I just love you too much."

All this time, Hermione has been nodding away, barely grasping on Harry's hidden meanings which she usually had a knack for. But his last statement caught her attention as she snapped her head up to look him in the eye.

"What did you just say?"

_'Finally I got her attention.'_ He stepped closer, lightly coiling his palm around her hip and stared into her deep cinnamon eyes with much admiration.

"I said I love you."

She could feel the electricity surge through her, joyful tears pooling behind her eyes. She had waited to hear those words from him for so long and now that she has, it was almost surreal. Harry cupped her chin, his face inching nearer. How she longed to feel his lips press against hers. How she wanted to experience the sensation of being held in his arms. She could hardly catch her breath as his face was so close to hers, she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

But it was too good to be true. Something caught her eye, which made her feel guilty and not want to continue. Harry realized Hermione was no longer paying any attention to him but rather fixed on something behind him. He slowly turned around to see Ron staring back at them, his face unreadable.

Then as if she'd been ordered to, Hermione stepped back from Harry's reach. "I'm sorry Harry, but you are too late." She avoided his eyes while speaking.

Harry's gaze shifted from her to Ron, then back to her again. The look they were giving each other was more than enough to clue him in on what was going on. As much as he tried to fight it, it hurt him to hear those words escape from her lips. He lowered his head in his wallowing gloom.

"Harry," she began, having difficulty finding the words. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. But I… I mean Ron and I… we-"

"No don't say it," he said, raising his head. "I know what you're thinking. Just, don't tell me coz it hurts." In his eyes, Hermione saw him falling apart, and she quickly regretted the decisions she's made. She hated the fact that she was causing him so much pain.

For awhile neither said anything else as Harry traced his fingers along her forehead, to her cheek, then her jaw line, and finally her neck. He took in her scent, memorizing every curve, every feature of her face. He wanted to preserve this perfect image of her in his memory forever.

Hermione swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. If there's one thing I regret, it's not doing this sooner." As soon as he'd said that, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Her eyes automatically shut themselves and followed her first instinct: she kissed him back. She couldn't think of anything else to do but surrender to his strong, comforting grip, the magnificent power driving her further into him until her thoughts were lost in a waking dream. His lips lingered on top of hers for as long as he could hold it, her taste tantalizing him. As he pulled away, he watched silent tears slide down her cheek.

"I'll always love you," he whispered then turned away, walking towards Ron.

Hermione didn't move; she could barely form a thought since that kiss. Her head was swimming and was left wanting more.

Ron had certain nervousness to him as Harry approached.

"Now, listen Harry," he began, his voice cracking. "About me and 'Mione…I can explain…"

Harry just shook his head. "Don't. If it's real, then I don't wanna know." He paused, looking around embarrassed. "Besides, I should be the one apologizing…about what I said, and for pushing you."

Ron attempted a small smile. "You're my best mate. It's forgotten."

Harry stole a glance at Hermione. "Be good to her. She needs someone like you."

"You know I'd never hurt her."

"I know." Harry took one last look at his friend, knowing he was telling the truth. "Take care." With his hands in his pockets he walked away, accepting the fact that his two best friends had something that he would always be jealous of.

'_Don't look back, Harry. Don't look back. She'll see the misery in your eyes. She can always tell.'_ Harry wanted to cry but did his best not to.

Hermione stared at the back of his head slowly dissolving away amongst the crowd as she silently screamed in her head.

'_No. Come back.'_

She had even become unaware of the fact that Ron was now standing beside her. He touched her arm lightly.

"'Mione, are you absolutely daft?"

She scrunched her nose in displeasure. "Excuse me?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "We both know how you feel about him and now you find out he feels the same about you. So what's the matter?"

Hermione was rather hesitant in answering him. "You know why."

"You belong with Harry. And sooner or later, you're going to end up together. I know it. You know it. Harry knows it. So why not just make this easier for the rest of us."

She looked up at him with discomfort. "What about you?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. You don't have to be strong for me."

She stood on the platform thinking about what her redheaded friend was saying.

"Oi! Sir, madam! The train's leaving now," the conductor called to them, sticking his head out the window. "I suggest you step back in if you don't want to be left behind."

Ron studied Hermione's face. "Well?"

She looked back at him uncertainly and gave a slight nod. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** please dont shoot me coz of the way i ended it... but dont worry guys this isnt the end. i wouldve liked this to be the last chappie but it would've sounded too fairytale-ish if i giv them their happy ending at a train station:P and for those ppl scratching their heads still unsure if this is a RW/HG or HHr, its an HHr shipper i assure u. i just like ron and wanted to include him :D and yes im also aware its not clear who hermione chooses, well ur questions will be answered in the nxt and last chappie. and this time I SWEAR its the last one lol. til then, tie urself over by reading my other stories. u dun havta review if u dun wanna, Later. 


	21. Sappy Love Songs and Moving On

**A/N: dont u just luv me:D updating so fast just for u all who cared enuff to read. i think u ppl deserve a round of applause of reading/reveiwing. and since im so darn nice, i'll give shout outs. heres to:**

**dreammingmaggie, Wettlewash, stbgt, BabyRuth, jEnA-gHeRL, ****PhoeNixTeaRS1990, ****RietroFan42, ****HarryHermioneFan, ****aboxforpandora, ****Long-tall-texan, ****NeVeRmInD2, ****thesimspokehamtarofan, ****jltat, ****FallenfrmGrace7, ****dark-phantom-dragon, ****SH84, ****Feder des Phoenix, ****PrincessLuckyCML****, catchmeifyacan, horsiegal257, fruitkiss, ****pinkchicklet, ****CuterPuppy****, Auburn, Liz, ****TheWizardsOrder, ****SapphireMind, ****Jade-eye Halliwell, ****I-Smiles-U, ****ettubrutus, ****HarmonyRonita****, di2389, whydid, ****FairyWings101****, amities, ****Monkeystarz****, TeresaMalfoy, ****HarryMione4evr, ****potter-crzy, ****Squeaks****, denisee-lahh, Sarah, ****happyyellowgirl****, LiL Mizz Silver, ****amnabelgium7821****, dcll, and jayc squared**

**and special ups to my Fred aka TIGGS and my beta Vallerina06 who got me obsessed wit this teehee**

**thnx for reading guys! (tear) but alas, all things must come to an end so does this story. well neway hope u like it and watch for my new story coming out soon. i'll even giv u a brief summary of it:**

_Draco's used to the comfortable, rich, perfect life as a notorious bachelor. __But what happens when he finds himself one morning in the same bed with __Hermione Granger and a wedding band around his ring finger? DMHG_

btw, this summary is no way connected to 'My Best Friends Wedding' fic

now lets get back where i left off...

* * *

Chapter 21 – Sappy Love Songs and Moving On

_When a man loves a woman  
__Can't keep his mind on anything else  
__He'd trade the world for the good thing he's found_

Harry sat alone in the darkness of his apartment and found himself singing along to sappy love songs on his muggle stereo, all his thoughts bent on Her. It's almost been 2 months since he last saw her but he still couldn't forgive himself for driving her away and into Ron's waiting arms.

_If she is bad, he can't see it  
__She can do no wrong  
__Turn his back on his best friend if he put her down_

But of course he couldn't blame Ron for wanting to be with her. She is, after all, smart, beautiful, caring, determined, and pretty much stood on a pedestal in his mind. What man in their right mind wouldn't want her?

_When a man loves a woman  
__He'll spend his very last dime  
__Tryin' to hold on to what he needs_

Harry had been sulking since he woke up that morning. In fact, that's all he's been doing for weeks now. He'd get up, stare at his ceiling for a good hour or so, shower, sulk for awhile, head down to the quidditch pitch, sulk again once he came back home, go to sleep, and do the exact same thing all over again. Day in and day out, he spent at practices even when he wasn't supposed to, just to try and get her out of his mind. But today there was a slight change of pace; he hadn't shown up for practice at all.

Harry was still singing to himself when there was a loud pop near the kitchen. Jill Hampton, one of his teammates from Puddlemere, apparated into his living room.

She looked around the darkened apartment worriedly.

"Harry?"

She began to walk around, slowly searching for the heartbroken seeker. She made a face as the sad music wafted through the air around her. Finally, she spotted him sitting on the floor of his bedroom, his back leaning against the wall as if he had trouble sitting himself upright. He didn't even look like he noticed someone else was in his room for his eyes had a faraway stare in them. He was motionless, just his lips moving ever-so-softly along with the lyrics.

She briskly walked to his stereo and shut it off. Jill knew a thing or two about technology since she was a muggleborn herself.

Harry snapped out of his unconsciousness. "Hey! I was listening to that."

Jill picked up a pile of CDs strewn beside his stereo. "Yea, along with Misery, Fall to Pieces, She's Out of my Life, All By Myself… Harry what's gotten into you?" she said after reading the CD labels and dropping them on a chair.

"Nothing. Mind your business Jill," he replied rather coolly.

She ignored his words and threw open the curtains. Harry shielded his eyes as light poured into the once dark room. "Hey!"

"The team is my business, Harry. And since you're part of the team and one of our star players, you're my business too."

Harry looked at her in annoyance. There was an irritating quality about the way she stood, almost demanding respect and attention from everyone around her. Ever since he joined the team, Jill, being one of the older ones, made it her mission to protect him from any outside influence such as reporters and psychotic female fans. Almost acting like his big sister. Harry hadn't minded all that much, though he disliked the way she often looked down on him. Or most people for that matter.

"It's half past noon," she informed him in her arrogant tone. "You're late for practice…again."

Harry pretended not to hear her, as his hands fumbled around scattered photos on the floor. "Look," he said holding up a picture in his hand. "This one was taken our first year…on the train. She was perfect even back then."

Jill threw her head back in aggravation. "Let me guess…this is about what happened on your wedding day?"

He clenched his jaw but tried not to show his anger.

"Just because your best friend is shagging the woman of your dreams is no reason to be sitting here all day looking like an arse."

He glanced at her indifferently. "Thanks for coming here Jill. I feel so much better already," he said sarcastically as he got up and began to shove her out the door.

"Alright, sorry for being 'insensitive'," she said, bringing her hands up to make quotation mark gestures. "Don't you think you're just being a little too dramatic over all this?"

Harry didn't answer, only continued glaring icily her way.

"Look, just come to practice with me. It's not healthy going on the way you do."

Harry took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. She may be a wall when it comes to love and feelings, but she did have a point. In the end, he complied with her request.

-

Hermione was standing in front of the dresser slowly combing her hair. She looked tranced, thinking about her decision that fateful day when Harry caught up to her on the train. Since that day, she's been traveling a lot with Ron. Was she doing the right thing? She would like to think so.

Just then Ron entered the bedroom and glanced at her.

"'Mione?" It took her several seconds to react as she finally acknowledged his presence. "You alright?" She feigned a smile.

"Just don't know if I'm doing the right thing is all."

He walked to her side and tightly wrapped his arms around her. "I do," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry. I'll be there every step of the way." His words gave her comfort as she smiled to herself.

-

"Potter! Ai, Potter!"

Harry snapped back to reality as a bludger whizzed past his head.

"Watch it there!"

He frantically looked around to see if the snitch was anywhere nearby, but instead saw all of his teammates vigilantly watching him.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Alright Hampton, bring it in," Oliver called down from the ground. Jill, carrying the quaffle, and all the players landed and dismounted their brooms. "We'll call it a day," he said with a sigh. "Don't forget we're playing the Magpies next week so I want to see you six sharp." The team began to exit the pitch and head for the showers. As Harry was making his way to the locker rooms as well, his coach called him back.

"Except for you Potter. I want to have a word."

Harry watched the rest of his teammates leave as he caught Jill lift her eyebrows and give him a 'you're-in-trouble' look. He hesitantly turned around to face Oliver.

"Potter, you don't need me to tell you you've been slacking for the past couple of months." Harry sighed. A lecture was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. "Now at first, I ignored it. After the disaster at your wedding and all…" _'Why does everyone feel they have a need to keep reminding me?'_ "…but I am the coach and there's the game to consider. I have to keep in mind the team's best interests." Oliver paused, crossing his arms across his chest. "With the way you're pulling your weight, I'm gonna have to bench you."

Harry's mouth dropped open in protest. "No…you can't bench me! I'm the seeker."

Oliver sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Harry but we can't risk this one."

Harry stared at the ground angrily.

"Hey. I know it's none of my business, but before you can concentrate on the game maybe you ought to take care of some unfinished business." Oliver glanced across the field briefly before leaving him alone. Harry stared after his coach curiously then followed his gaze across the field.

To his surprise, there was someone standing there in the middle of the green.

Hermione.

He wanted to run up to her and scoop her up in his arms but he found he couldn't move. It was miracle he could even still breathe. So instead, she approached him.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi."

There was a long interval of silence as both just stared at each other with nothing to say.

"It's good to see you," Harry finally said. '_"It's good to see you"? What the bloody hell was that?'_ he scolded himself. "You look good…I mean, you always look good," he added and cursed to himself.

Hermione grinned at him. "Thanks. So do you." Though in truth, it was quite obvious he was not doing so well. The bags under his eyes give away the fact that he hasn't been sleeping lately, and his dismal appearance was nothing short of miserable.

"So what brings you here? How are things with...um…Ron?" He lowered his eyes as he said the redhead's name.

"Harry, there is no 'me and Ron'," she said, lightly touching his hand.

He brought his face up to meet her eyes. "What? But I thought…"

"There's nothing between us. Nothing romantic anyway."

Harry blinked several times. He couldn't believe his ears.

"The only reason I left after you caught up with us was because I wasn't sure if you meant it." Hermione finally mustered up enough courage to bring her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek. "If you really loved me I knew you'd wait for me."

For the first time in months, a smile stretched across Harry's lips. He gently bound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "You are a crafty one, Ms. Hermione Granger."

Gradually, he leaned down to kiss her. _'Oh, this is so romantic!'_ Hermione thought, feeling all her insides tingle with excitement. _'This moment cannot be anymore perfect.'_ Just as his lips hovered right above her lips, something wet shot up their legs. Hermione cried out then laughed. Just their luck, the sprinkles had come on. The initial shock had them both speechless but soon recovered and laughed themselves hoarse.

Harry looked up at the stands to see Ron grinning playfully at them, but before he could reciprocate with a glare, Hermione pulled his face down, his lips crashing onto hers.

'_This is heaven,'_ she thought, parting her lips to allow him entry. They were soaking wet, still standing in the middle of the green but neither cared. They were together at last. Neither cared about what happened in the past, or where they were going to end up in the future. As long as they were in each other's arms now, the universe of time stood still.

Harry pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers, her arms still around his neck. "Crazy," he began singing into her ear. "I'm crazy for feeling so lonely."

Hermione laughed and swayed her body to his voice.

"I'm crazy. Crazy for feelin so blue.

I'm crazy for trying

And I'm crazy for crying…"

Up on the stands, Ron watched his two best friends dancing and staring into each other's eyes like they were the only two people in the world. Though it pained him to see this, he smiled. _'At least she's happy,'_ he told himself. _'They both are.'_ Ron turned to leave, suddenly feeling emptiness somewhere inside him.

"And I'm crazy for loving you."

**_Finis_**


End file.
